The cabin in the woods
by slep
Summary: Something bad happened to Reid. Will be able to recover from his time in the cabin in the woods?
1. Chapter 1

It was winter, and the mountains were heavy were snow. The location was very remote and the road was a seldom used service road. By the time team got there their tempers were frayed and they wondered if someone was pranking them. They got to their destination and found a rundown cabin. The cabin was surrounded by trees, only a few feet around the outside of the cabin was clear. There was smoke coming from the chimney, and firewood stacked against the right side. Outside of the smoke there were no other signs of life. The team got out and looked around in puzzlement

"Are we sure this is the place, I haven't seen a car or a vehicle for miles?" Morgan asked

"This is where the coordinates directed us. The piles of firewood and well worn path indicate that a person has been staying here for a while." Rossi said

"Let's go see who's here." Hotch said walking to the door

Morgan knocked and the door opened to reveal Spencer Reid: he had a beard, mustache and wild unkempt hair. He was wearing a brown jacket, jeans, and well worn tennis shoes, a blanket was around his shoulders and he was leaning on a stick. He didn't seem surprised to see them, he simply gestured for the agents to come inside.

"Come in, come in quickly you're letting out the warmth."

The team entered the cabin which was not much warmer than outside. After they were all in Reid hurriedly shut the door. The team looked around the cabin in puzzled dismay. It was a one room cabin, there were patched up holes in the sides and roof, the floor was wood and looked like it was rotting in some places. In one side of the cabin was a log with an old plank on top holding some rough bowls, another log was beside it. In the corner opposite the door was a blanket, in the center of the cabin directly opposite from the door was an old hearth fireplace with a low fire, fire wood was stacked next to it. Reid walked over to the fire and stirred an old pot, hung over the flames with a makeshift tripod. In front of the hearth and to the side was a wooden bowl filled with water.

"I do hope you don't mind if I sit, it's easier." Reid said sitting on an upturned log placed in front of the fireplace

Hotch shook his head along with Rossi. The team spread themselves out but no one else sat. Morgan went to talk to Reid but Reid started rambling before he could open his mouth

"Oh this is will be so nice; I haven't had company in ages. Not since I woke up here, alone friendless without means of escape. Constantly struggling to survive, freezing my tail off, barely able to find food" Reid suddenly laughed suddenly sounding slightly unhinged "Forgive me I tend to ramble on sometimes.

The team started, but decided to wait and not risk setting Reid off. Reid stirred the pot, than tasted it. He chuckled slightly in pleasure at the taste. After five minutes Reid stood up and took the pot out of the fireplace by looping a piece of wood through the handle. He carried the pot over to the table

"Everyone come, gather round. I know it's not much but it's hot." Reid said taking all four of the wooden bowls and filling them with soup

He passed out three of them one to Hotch, one to Morgan and one to JJ, the fourth he kept. He eagerly drank his soup as the others examined theirs: it was mostly water with some strange white and brown things floating around.

"Reid what's in the soup?" Hotch asked

"Oh it's a good one today: It's got tree bark of course, but also roots and animal bones. I'm pretty sure the roots aren't poisonous, so dig in."

Hotch gamely sampled it, almost spitting it out as soon as he tasted it. JJ passed hers to Emily who managed a swallow, before handing it over to Reid who took with a shrug and finished it. Morgan passed him his as well which he also finished. Hotch discreetly dumped his soup back into the pot. Reid gathered the bowls together and then sat on the log and waited then suddenly jumped up

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to ask if anyone was thirsty." He said gesturing to the bowl of water "I just gathered and melted the snow thirty minutes before you got here."

Everyone shook their heads, and Hotch took the lead

"Spencer, we came here because I got a radio message from Jason Gideon. He said there was a case here. Do you know where he is, or what the case is?"

Reid looked ashamed "Gideon isn't here, I sent the message. I'm sorry I lied. I do hope no one's angry. I'd understand if you were. It's just well you know, but you're here."

"Why would you do that?" Rossi asked

Reid looked dumbfounded he glanced around the rundown shack, the watery soup, the bowl of water on the hearth, and the low fire, and lastly at himself emaciated, and dressed in rags. He looked back at Rossi and raised an eyebrow clearly asking if he had gone senile. Hotch quickly stepped in, not wanting to set Reid off.

"Spencer how did you send the message? There isn't a radio here and we didn't see another structure or vehicle as we drove here."

Reid standing up said "Oh the radio, I can show it to you. It's an hour's walk, or at least it used to be." He ruefully grimaced down at his right foot.

 **A/N As usual an idea that came to me. Please let me know what you think, any speculations on whets happening. I treasure reviews and the more I get the more I write.**


	2. Chapter 2

Reid then quickly hobbled over to the corner where the blanket was and put it on. Under the blanket were a scarf and a patched up bag. Reid wound the scarf around his head and slung the bag over his shoulder. He then reached into the bag and pulled out two squirrel skins which he pulled over his hands to serve as crude mittens. Rossi quickly took out his own gloves from his pocket and tried to give them to Reid who waved him off. He then picked up his stick from the floor and walked over to the door

"Emily come with me, the rest of you stay here." Hotch signaling them to look around when Reid was gone.

Hotch, and Emily quickly joined Reid who was waiting just outside the door. As soon as their footsteps disappeared Morgan turned to Rossi

"Why did you say that, you saw the condition he's in."

"I just wanted to know why he used a ruse, why he didn't just send a message to us asking for help?"

"Morgan, Rossi, stop it. Let's look around and see if we can find some answers."

The cabin was small and they soon had examined every inch. The main surprise was a search of the floor which revealed a storage area four feet wide. In it was Reid's messenger bag, a small pouch: filled with animal bones, roots, a handful of nuts, and lastly a large pile of tree bark. JJ pulled out the messenger bag and found; Reid's gun with no bullets, a book with pages missing, his FBI badge, and his wallet. JJ carefully replaced the items and put the boards back trying to make it look undisturbed. The team after waiting forty minutes to make sure Reid was out of hearing distance moved outside.

Five feet from the back of the cabin was Reid's toilet a hole dug in the ground. On the other side of the cabin from the stacked firewood was a tree stump with an ax stuck in it. The ax was in bad shape barely held together. Around the stump were piles of tree branches waiting to be broken down. Rossi and Morgan walked a few feet around the cabin but found nothing else of interest. The three of them headed back inside where Rossi built up the fire and Morgan called Garcia

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting by the phone to hear from my chocolate Adonis. Did you find Gideon, what's the case?"

"Gideon didn't send the radio message, Reid did. He's been staying at a rundown cabin for a long time. He sent the message hoping we'd come."

"Oh my god is he alright, what happened to him?"

"He's thin, worn down, and his right foot is injured. He's mentally unstable from prolonged isolation, hunger and cold. He hasn't said how he ended up here just that he woke up here. There's no sign of his car or another vehicle so I'm hoping you could track down his car and his phone."

"Oh my God, bring him home soon. I will call you as soon as I have the information."

"I will, thanks Garcia."

The team gathered around the fire and discussed theories for what had happened. Three hours after they left Emily, Hotch, and Reid returned. Reid was leaning heavily on his stick, the squirrel gloves were gone and his hands were had a slightly bluish tinge. He hurried over to the fire, dropped his stick and started beating his arms and hands trying to get some feeling back into them. After a few minutes he started getting his color back. After he was warm enough he went over to the corner next to the wood and pulled of his outer blanket, scarf, and bag. He then pulled a dead squirrel out of his bag and walked over to the plank table. Taking a knife from his pocket, he sat down and started skinning his kill. The others had gone to the other side of the cabin and were going over their findings. Suddenly Reid spoke

"For the love of God leave already, this is becoming painful. " Reid burst out

"What, Spence we're not leaving: not without you." JJ exclaimed

"You say that now. Forget it I'll end it myself." Reid said uncovering his arm and raising his knife

The team hurried over, Rossi was the closest Reid suddenly turned from his arm and slashed Rossi's outstretched hand with his knife. Rossi jerked back his hand with a startled curse: blood dripping to the floor. Reid jumped to his feet but the team stopped at the look on Reid's face. He looked bemused, puzzled like a sleepwalker waking up out of a dream. He followed the blood following to the floor then slowly carefully reached out his hand and gingerly caught some of the falling blood drops. He then touched Rossi's sleeve, he then worked his way up the arm, than removed his hand. He then very slowly, delicately reached up and touched Rossi's cheek.

"You're real" He said his voice hesitant and faltering he then looked over Rossi's shoulder at the rest of the team "You're all real, and you're here." He clasped his hand to his mouth, his knife falling to the floor.

The agents saw his shoulders shudder as he started to cry. He turned away trying to control himself. Rossi walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Reid jerked away and hurried out of the cabin.

 **A/N Tell me what you guys think? I love theories, critiques and feedback. Every review brightens my day and improves my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

JJ followed him out of the cabin, while Hotch went over to Rossi. Rossi had gotten a handkerchief out of his pocket and was pressing it to the still bleeding wound.

"Dave are you alright?"

"I'm fine Aaron; you should go check on Reid."

"JJ is with him she can handle him. It's best not to crowd him; let me see your hand."

Rossi gave it to him "I think you're going to need stitches." Hotch stated after looking at the cut; a deep curved line that ran the length of the palm.

Rossi sat on the vacated log and everyone in the cabin was trying to come to terms with the scene they had just witnessed. After a couple of minutes JJ called into the cabin asking for Morgan. He rushed out, and came back in supporting Reid. Rossi got off the log and put it by the fire, Morgan helped Reid to sit than took a step back.

"Rossi, I am so sorry, I was sure you weren't real. It was just getting too painful, I just wanted to wake up."

"Wake up?" Emily asked

"I dreamt you guys were here so many times, that you had finally come to my rescue that I was going to leave this mountain. But every time I would wake up alone. I just wanted the dream to be over, it was too painful to keep pretending."

Morgan went and knelt down in front of Reid and took his hand.

"Pretty boy, we are here, and I promise you we are going to take you back home."

Reid smiled at him with tears in his eyes than took his hand back. He hastily wiped his eyes and wrapped his blanket tighter. Hotch had left the cabin, when he returned he was carrying a first aid kit. He went over to Rossi and bandaged his hand. As he worked he called over the rest of the team to the table. As they talked Reid went over to the storage area and started removing the boards, he called over

"When do we leave Hotch?"

"In the morning, it's started to snow and night is going to fall soon. It's too dangerous to leave now."

Reid scoffed and put the boards back in place using a lot more than necessary. He then went over to the fire added another log, then picked up his bowl of water walked over to the table and added it to the pot. Reid then headed for the door. Hotch came to over to him and blocked his way slightly

"Reid you understand right why we can't leave right away?"

Reid ignored him and walked around him, Hotch lightly grabbed his arm but Reid pulled away

"Reid, this is your home, is it alright if the team sleeps here tonight?" Hotch asked changing the subject

"You're the boss, it's your decision." Reid said with slight contempt and hostility

Reid left the cabin to attend to his chores. Hotch ordered the others to unload the cars. As they unloaded the vehicles they kept an eye on Reid as he went to the back of the cabin, then into the woods returning with a bowl full of snow, and lastly with only JJ remaining outside to watch grabbing the bucket from the side of the cabin. JJ and Reid went inside together; Reid walked over to the fireplace and put down his bowl and bucket. Emily walked over to him she put his in front of the fire, she then handed him his squirrel and knife. She then took a hasty step back and went back to setting up camp. Reid skinned his squirrel he put the skin on the earth and the squirrel in the pot. Once his work was done Reid sat on his log, rubbing his foot and watching his friends.

Morgan was moving the plank table against the wall near the door when he noticed something

"Hotch come take a look at this." He said quietly

Hotch came over and Morgan pointed to the knife marks in the table: twenty in total.

"It looks like Reid's calendar; he made a cut for each day he's been here."

Rossi suddenly called Hotch for help, Hotch went to help him and Morgan set up the plank and log against the wall. Night was coming and wind whipped around the cabin. It grew extremely cold in the cabin, so cold that everyone could see their breath, and even Morgan, Hotch, Emily, JJ, and Rossi shivered slightly in their winter gear. Reid was also shivering and huddled in his blankets, but his only response to the cold was to put another log in the fire, to make sure it didn't go out. Morgan went over to him

"Pretty boy, could I throw some more wood on the fire?"

"No. No, mustn't waste wood. Wood will become scarce, than one dies. Must converse wood." Reid said remotely and woodenly as if he had repeated this mantra to himself many times.

"Reid we are all going to leave in the morning. Even if we get snowed if for a couple of days we'll still have plenty of wood. "

Reid shook his head and huddled further in his blanket. Morgan seeing Reid was not thinking rationally and was running on pure instinct decided to take charge. He signaled to Emily and they pulled Reid off the log and took him to a sleeping bag by the door. Reid struggled but he was too weak to put up much of a fight. After they set him down, JJ came over and wrapped up in a couple of blankets the team had brought.

"Reid it's alright, there's plenty of wood, and we brought blankets and sleeping bags." Seeing that Reid was glaring daggers at Morgan who was piling wood on the fire JJ added "Hotch and Emily can bring in more firewood would that help."

"They'll have to hurry the sun's almost down."

Hotch and Emily quickly went to the door and hurried outside. By the time they returned though Reid had fallen asleep curled up on a sleeping bag and buried in blankets.

 **A/N Please review, all reviews help me get better.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

After Morgan had built up the fire, the cabin warmed up enough to allow the team to remove their coats. JJ and Hotch made soup in a collapsible pot they brought. Morgan's phone rang checking it he found it was from Garcia. With a quick glance at Reid, he answered and put it on speaker

"Hey baby girl you're on speaker."

"My chocolate Adonis I was hoping to have tracked down Reid's phone and car but Reid does not believe in GPS and the last phone call I could trace was made in Washington DC. I will find them though never fear. I was hoping to speak with our genius."

"He's sleeping; it started snowing so we're staying the night. We'll be home soon though and then you can mother him all you want."

"Garcia Reid used the radio from a small two seater bi plane I need you to look up a list of plane crashes in the area." Hotch broke in

"I can do that, but it would help if I had more to go on, a lot of planes crash in the mountains."

"Sorry, the plane is in really bad shape and what remains has been overtaken by vegetation."

"I am on it, see you soon. " Garcia hung up

The conversation finished just as the soup finished cooking. JJ took the pot off the fire and Emily brought over bowls and spoons. JJ dished it out and put a bowl aside for Reid. No one wanted to wake Reid up, but he needed to eat. Rossi went over and gently shook him. Reid jerked awake and sat up he noticed the blankets and stroked them in wonder.

"Kid, the teams here remember, we're going to take you home tomorrow. Right now we've got soup for you." Rossi said gently and slowly

Reid slowly reached over and took Rossi's hand and traced the bandage. He shamefully looked down and quickly withdrew his hand. He tried to stand, Rossi helped him and together they went over to the fireplace. JJ vacated the log she was sitting on and handed him his bowl of soup and tried to hand him a spoon. He ignored the spoon and tried to drink his soup. It was so hot he spit it out into the flames.

"Spence, hold on." JJ said and poured some water into the bowl from a water bottle

Reid smiled at her and tried it again, taking a slow slip. Finding it safe he quickly finished it off and looked in his bowl dismayed to find it already gone. JJ took his bowl and went to give him the rest of the soup. He grabbed her arm,

"Don't it should be saved for tomorrow."

"Spence we have plenty of food and you also have you're soup as well."

While speaking she gently took her arm back and ladled the rest of the soup into his bowl, adding water as well. Handing it to him he devoured it as quickly as he had the previous one and leaned back against the chimney looking slightly sick. JJ left the hearth and took a seat next to Emily. He then took a drink of water from his bowl and sat in silent thought carefully keeping watch on the team.

Hotch walked over to the door, he had just reached it when Reid crashed into him. Hotch barely kept from slamming into the door and turned to try to steady Reid. Reid with amazing strength shoved him away from the door and leaned against it his stick held defensively in front of him. His eyes were wide with terror and determination, his body was shaking slightly.

"Spencer calm down, what's wrong."

Reid glared at him

"Okay Spencer, I won't open the door." Hotch said taking a few steps back

Reid lowered his stick and Emily guided him to the fireplace. JJ came over and wrapped a blanket around him and Rossi handed him the brandy they had brought. After taking a couple of swigs Reid calmed enough to explain

"It was the third night after I woke up in this cabin. Three hours after sunset I thought I heard a noise outside. I listened and realized it wasn't the wind which had died down. I opened the door and wind blew in along with snow. I fought to close the door. By the time I got it closed the fire had been extinguished. It was completely dark in the cabin, there was no light. I hurried over to the fireplace. I felt the wood and it was too damp to light. I dragged it out and put in the few logs I had brought in and kept safe against the chimney. I felt in my bag for the matches I had, my limbs almost too frozen too move by this point. Still I forced myself to move, ripping out some pages from the book I had been reading; I lit those and was able to set the logs on fire. It was a long time before I could fully feel my body again, or accept that I wasn't going to freeze to death."

After he finished, Reid took another sip of Brandy and curled up into an even tighter ball. The team looked at him in sympathy, especially Morgan and JJ who knew about his fear of the dark. Reid handed the brandy to JJ and yawned.

"Reid is their a toilet or something I could use?" Hotch asked

Reid pointed to the bucket by the fire, and moved to the other side of the cabin.

 **A/N Please review. I appreciate all reviews good and bad. Tell me what you like or dislike.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the team was woken up by Reid opening the door. Slight bits of daylight were entering the cabin, the smell of boiled meat was in the air and everyone was cold. They quickly rolled out of their sleeping bags and got dressed. JJ and Emily got out coffee and bottled water and made coffee. Reid came in, ignored them, and stirred his soup. As the coffee percolated Reid almost started drooling. JJ handed him the first cup. He barely waited for it too cool down before guzzling it down. As the others drank their coffee and ate protein bars, Reid's soup finished cooking. He took it off the fire and started filling the wooden bowls stacked beside the woodpile. He then went and carefully handed them out dragging his foot behind him. The first bowl went to Rossi

"Rossi, I'm so sorry about your hand. Here I gave you an eye. Or if you'd like I could give you the brain, or other organs."

"No thank you, this is good. And my hand will be fine don't worry about it. "

Reid handed out bowls to Hotch, JJ, and Emily. Reid then filled his coffee mug with soup and gave it to Morgan. They all game fully at the soup, it was only slightly better than yesterdays. After they were done they loaded the car, Reid sat on his log by the fire. After they were done Morgan came over

"Alright kid everything is loaded is time to go."

"Could you please put the rest of the firewood that's against the house on the woodpile, put the table back where it was, put the bowls back, and dump the soup outside."

"Reid you're not coming back here."

"I know but just in case someone else gets trapped up here."

Seeing Reid was not going to budge Morgan did as he asked, the rest of the team joining in. After it was done and Reid had moved the tripod and extinguished the fire he grabbed his messenger bag, moved his notebook from his scavenging bag to his messenger bag and left the cabin. Reid moved slowly toward the cars before he got in, he dug out his knife and made a cut on his finger and watched it bleed he turned to the team and explained

"In my dreams I don't bleed, I'm just making sure this is real."

Morgan helped him into the SUV and they drove away after fifteen minutes Reid became increasing paler and was now white as a sheet. His eyes were closed and his teeth were grinding together.

"Hotch pull over."

"What is it?"

"It's Reid something's wrong."

Hotch pulled over, as did the other SUV driven by Emily.

"What's going on, why have we stopped?" Reid asked barely audible

"Something's wrong with you. Can you tell us what?"

"It's nothing my foot keeps being jostled, that's all."

"Hotch do you think we could brace it." JJ asked from the passenger seat

"No, this road is unpaved. There is no way we can protect and brace Reid's foot all the way down. I'm going to call an ambulance."

"Don't bother I'll be fine."

"You won't your already white as a sheet and we've only been driving for fifteen minutes." Morgan said

Reid grabbed his stick and his messenger bag and started to climb out. Morgan tried to stop him but Reid actually hit him lightly with his stick, opened the passenger door and got out. He fell to the ground, tried to stand, and failed again. Hotch, Morgan and JJ hurried over to him, along with Rossi and Emily. They tried to go to him but Reid waved his stick as a warning

"If you wanted to leave me you could have just left me at the cabin. or just waited, I was planning to kill myself in three days if you didn't come."

The others were taken aback at this news and at Reid's mental state. JJ came over carefully knelt down beside him

"Spence, we don't want you gone. We want you to come back home with us. The reason we stopped is to take care of you because we care about you. We're family remember."

"I thought Jason Gideon cared about me. Instead he let someone use his name and set a trap for me. I spent twenty one days trapped in that cabin because I thought Gideon actually wanted my help."

"Reid I don't know why you got kidnapped or how but I do know Jason Gideon would never let you get hurt. Whoever did this used his name without his knowledge." Hotch said

Reid didn't say anything; Hotch got out his phone and called for an ambulance. Morgan came over to Reid and knelt down next to JJ

"Reid let's go back to the cabin and wait there. It's going to be at least three hours before the ambulance gets here. Come on get on my back, I'll carry you."

"What"

"You can't walk, and you can't get back into the car. So carrying you is the best option. Now get on my back or I'll put you in a fireman's hold."

Reid looked around for help but they all agreed with Morgan. With no choice Reid with Hotch's help got on got on to Morgan's back. Hotch gave JJ the keys. The three men got off the road while the SUV's turned around and went to the cabin after they had moved a short way off, the men started walking. By the time they back to the cabin Hotch was carrying Reid. They got inside and put Reid down on his log.

"I was thinking if someone went to all the trouble of tricking Reid and leaving him here instead of killing him they would have wanted to watch. But we searched all around the cabin and Reid would have explored the forest around the cabin the kidnapper would have nowhere to hide. Can either of you think of a place where a camera could be hidden?" Emily said

"The chimney." Reid said dragging himself up, Rossi immediately steadied him. They studied the bricks and found a camera carefully concealed in the brickwork.

 **A/N Please Review, do you think Gideon had any involvement. Will Reid ever leave and should I just end this story quickly. Please review and let me know**.


	6. Chapter 6

Reid went limp and Rossi had to grab him to keep him from sliding to the floor. He recovered quickly though, he grabbed his stick, Hotch had placed it and his bag next to the fireplace. He heaved himself to his feet and hurried out of the cabin dragging his foot behind him. The others hurried after him, but Hotch stopped them

"Rossi and Morgan will go after him. The rest of us need to contact Garcia and go through the cabin see if the Unsub left anything else."

Rossi and Morgan quickly hurried out. Reid's trail was easy to see through the newly fallen snow. They tracked him to a clearing, with a frozen over stream. Reid was sitting on a rock, hunched over. They cautiously approached him, not wanting to scare him. Reid heard them though

"I found this the second day I was here. The first day I walked six hours down the road hoping to reach civilization. After that I knew it was hopeless to try and escape on my own so after that I explored the forest. This place was the most beautiful spot I found. I would stop here every time I would leave the cabin, and I would actually stop thinking. It was odd at first, but as time passed it became peaceful, this is the only time I ever actually felt rested. When I sleep I always dreamed of escape, of rescue, or of being home, here though….." Reid trailed off

The two men walked over to him and just took in everything, the white snow covering the ground, the trees, and the stream with patches of ice showing through. The green evergreen trees, other bare trees, the few rocks strewn on the ground, the blue of the sky, the utter silence in the air.

"You're right kid, it is a peaceful place" Rossi said

"I know I'm not quite here. I've spent three weeks just trying to survive. I'm so cold I can hardly feel by body anymore. I'm always hungry; it's a constant pain in my stomach that never goes away. My body has shut down to the bare necessities and it's a chore just to move. The worst though is hope, false hope. When I was with Hankle I knew the team was coming that you would rescue me. Here waking up every morning alone after spending the night dreaming the team was here it made it much harder to keep going. Intellectually I know Hotch was right to not leave yesterday, to stop driving because of my foot, but emotionally I feel gutted. Then to learn that everything I endured, everything I suffered was amusement for some sick mind…" again he trailed off

Morgan put on his hand on Reid's shoulder; Reid leaned in to his touch.

"Come on Reid, we should go inside. The others will be wondering where we are." Rossi said after a few minutes .

Reid nodded and Morgan picked him in up in his arms. Reid didn't object just put his head against Morgan's shoulder. Rossi grabbed his stick and they went back to the cabin. When they returned they find the table, logs, bowls, pot, and even firewood outside. When they went in crime scene equipment was scattered around, bricks were removed from the chimney. The fire was out, Hotch was examining the camera, JJ was going over the fireplace, Emily helping her. When they saw Rossi, Morgan, and Reid they all hurried over to them.

"Is he alright?" Emily asked

"He's fine, just tired. He went to a clearing in the woods. "Rossi answered

"Here Morgan put him down here."

JJ said leading him over to a corner in the cabin where a sleeping bag had been laid out, and a pile of blankets set up next to it. Morgan carefully set Reid down, before propping him against the wall JJ wrapped a blanket around him, and as soon as he was settled put another blanket over his legs. After he was settled, Morgan and JJ went over to Hotch and the others. Rossi had already told them what had transpired in the clearing and Hotch actually looked slightly guilty. Emily filled the two men in on what they had which wasn't much. They had only found the camera so far, it was remote activated, expensive, but that was it so far. They had called Garcia and were waiting for her to call back, like magic Hotch's phone rang just then he answered it and put it on speaker phone

"So I checked out the camera and it's a sophisticated piece of tech. It records everything for a set amount of time before it gets downloaded to a remote location. I was able to access some of the recordings and as soon as I get my hands on it I should be able to recover everything. Now this camera dumps its date every three days, if Reid has been there twenty one days I should be able to trace the Unsub when he accesses his camera. But if it was yesterday it's too late.

"Great job baby girl, let me ask Reid."

Morgan walked over to Reid

"Reid Garcia needs to know if it's been twenty one days since you woke up here or twenty two?"

"Twenty one, I couldn't have been unconscious for very long or the fire would have burnt out before I woke up. "

Morgan gave him a questioning look, but walked over to Hotch and relayed the information. Garcia asked about Reid upon being assured he was okay she hung up so she could get to work. A thorough inspection of the cabin turned up nothing else. Hotch carefully removed the camera and packed it up for transport to Quantico. Emily went and asked Reid if there anything in the cabin the Unsub might have left. Reid said most of the stuff had been lying around the room, he had carved most of the bowls, the kidnapper might have left him the axe though. Emily went and retrieved it. A knock came at the door as they wrapping things up, Morgan opened it the paramedics had arrived.

"Hi, we heard there a man up here with an injured foot."

"Yes come in, he's over here."

Morgan led them over to Reid who was leaning against the wall his gaze focused on the two strangers

"Sir, My names Doug Paul and this Henry Cline, we're here to help you."

Reid nodded

"Can you tell us your name?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Alright Spencer, can you tell us how you injured your foot?"

"I don't know, I do know I started needing a stick five days ago."

"You don't know how you're foot got injured?"

"I stopped really feeling my limbs days ago. I just know it's gotten harder to walk around about ten days after I woke up here."

"Woke up here"

"Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really tired, could the questioning wait until we're off the mountain."

"Sure, we just need to examine you're foot than we can go."

Reid took the blanket of his legs and the paramedics examined his right leg and then his foot. They carefully felt around, but Reid still groaned in pain. Then one of the paramedics pulled off his shoe releasing a terrible smell into the cabin.

 **A/N Next time Will Reid finally leave? Will Garcia be awesome as always? Keep reading and find out. As always thank you to those you reviewed and please push the review button and keep those reviews coming.**


	7. Chapter 7

The paramedics went and removed the moldy sock. Reid's foot had what appeared to be athletes foot, fungus and was an angry shade of red. Doug Paul carefully cleaned the foot, and Henry cline bandaged it. It looked broken, but they would need X-rays to confirm. After they were done Morgan over the protests of the paramedics picked up Reid and carried him to the ambulance. They strapped him in carefully and put his foot in a brace. Reid pricked his finger as the paramedics got settled. Morgan rode with him, Hotch handed him Reid's messenger bag, and stick. The other agents gathered everything up and got into the SUV's.

The painful jostling of Reid's foot was minimal but Reid still gritted his teeth, after an hour Reid fell asleep. The ambulance was the first down the mountain by the time the others got down they only had to wait twenty minutes before the doctor gave his report.

"Dr. Reid is malnourished and dehydrated. He has a broken foot; he'll need to use crutches for at least a week. Otherwise for being in the mountains for three weeks he's in decent shape. "

Rossi went to get his hand stitched up, while the others checked in on Reid and made preparations to fly home. Garcia called Morgan with news

"The person who took our genius is in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I am sending you all the footage I was able to recover. Now tell me how is my baby genius doing?"

"He'll recover, he's got a broken foot, malnourishment, and issues from profound isolation. He'll recover though."

"Send him here; I'll take excellent care of him."

"I know you would, we'll see thanks baby girl."

Morgan hung up and reported everything to Hotch who had received the footage from the camera along with the location of Reid's car and cell phone. It had taken her a couple of days because Reid had turned his cell phone off, and had paid cash for everything. Hotch gathered the team to tell them his plan

"Rossi, Emily I want you to go get Reid's things and gather any intelligence you can about his abduction, check if Gideon was in the area at any time. The rest of us are going to escort Reid home on the jet, we'll get him settled, pick up Garcia and her equipment and then go to Philadelphia."

Reid stayed in the hospital for a couple hours, on an IV drip for a course of antibiotics and re hydration. After he was out the team went to a hotel where Hotch rented a room. Reid showered, shaved, and changed into the sweatpants, and T-shirt Morgan had bought him. Thankfully Morgan had been merciful and had bought him a plain white shirt and not one with an embarrassing picture. Then the team minus Rossi and Emily, who had already left, went to a local restaurant for some much needed food.

"Hotch I want to go with you to Philadelphia. I can help with the case, and I need to know if Gideon is involved."

"Reid you just spent three weeks struggling to survive on a mountain in complete isolation. You need time to recover, and with your foot you can't go into the field."

"The doctor says I have to keep of it for only a week, and I can still help with the profile, help Garcia with technical matters. Please Hotch I can't sit at home wondering. Also if you don't take me along I'll just go to Philadelphia as a private citizen."

"Fine, but you do exactly as I say without question, even If I send you to the hotel to rest. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

Their coffee arrived and they all ordered dinner, Reid got soup as the doctor had put him on a diet. When the food came JJ poured some water into the bowl to cool it. Reid went to pick it up but Hotch handed him a spoon. Reid tried to eat with a spoon but his eagerness made it hard. Eventually he gave up and just picked it up and drank it down. After they ate Hotch called Garcia who was still packing equipment and asked her to get Reid some things from his apartment. Hotch wanted Reid to rest before they went to the jet but Reid insisted he was fine and with his foot in Morgan's lap went to the airport. They boarded the jet where Reid once again cut himself. After takeoff Morgan went over to talk to him

"Pretty boy how long are you going to keep doing that?"

"Hopefully never, the crutches, warmth, feeling full it's still got a dreamlike quality to it. However my brain is starting to accept I'm safe, that I've left the mountain. I think everything would feel more real if Gideon was not a part of this. Knowing that he could have had a hand in what happened…" Reid again trailed off, Morgan didn't respond he didn't know what to say about Gideon

When they landed they snatched a few hours at a hotel before meeting up at the local field office whose agents had already started investigating. Garcia ran to meet them and hugged Reid who almost fell. Morgan caught him in time, and Hotch confiscated the cookies Garcia tried to give him, they were too rich for Reid at the moment. Garcia led Reid over to her work station, where they fell right to work. JJ, and Morgan started going through people who might have grudges against Reid who knew him when Gideon was part of the team. They also started going through the footage Garcia had recovered. Hotch consulted with the head of the office Agent Wick over the information they had. Garcia managed to pull more footage from the camera and the team went over it.

 **A/N I expanded this chapter because it wasn't quite what I wanted. I've shifted information into the next chapter but everything is basically the same just expanded and slightly modified.**


	8. Chapter 8

The footage from the camera was not very helpful. It showed Reid's last few days at the cabin, Garcia and Reid were still working on putting together the older footage. The Unsub had tried to delete as much as he could after he downloaded the footage, leaving only fragments behind. It showed Reid but rarely he spent most of his time during the day outdoors. The mystery of the bucket was finally revealed though Reid used it as a toilet and garbage can. Garcia went back to work on retrieving more footage and Reid worked on narrowing down the Unsub through the trace Garcia had set up when he downloaded the latest footage.

Hotch had given Reid a day to adjust to being rescued, after working with Garcia for an hour he sat Reid down and had him recount what happened:

Reid had gotten a letter from Gideon asking to meet. He had taken some personal leave and had driven out to meet him. He got a room at a local bed and breakfast, and then went to the local diner Gideon had written about. Reid went to the restaurant and didn't find Gideon but a man who said Gideon had sent him. He questioned him about Gideon but the man said something had come up and that Reid would meet Gideon soon. They discussed various generalities while they ate lunch, he left the diner, with the hope of meeting Gideon the next day then darkness. The next he knew he was waking up at the cabin in front of the fireplace a low fire burning. He found the knife next to him which he handed over; it had become habit to constantly carry it with him. Everything he brought to the diner was still with him except his cell phone, the bullets from his gun, and the letter from Gideon. He spent his time figuring out how to survive and how to contact the outside world. He also handed over his notebook which had notes about the radio, and his thoughts about his situation and Gideon.

After giving his statement Reid went outside for an hour. He came back in and worked with Garcia until they broke for lunch. While walking up to the restaurant a squirrel darted across their path, Reid instantly darted out with a crutch and bashed it's skull in. He bent down and picked it up and moved to put it in his messenger bag when he saw the teams' looks of disgust and worry.

"Sorry, it became a reflex. Food especially meat was not easy to come by so I learned to strike first and ask questions later."

"It's okay kid, we understand. Just don't kill animals, there's plenty of food, you don't need to worry about that anymore." Morgan said holding out his hand

Reid reluctantly handed over his squirrel, which Morgan disposed off. They went into the restaurant where JJ pointedly ordered Reid baked chicken, with vegetables. Before the food came Garcia asked about the squirrel again

"When I was in the mountains I was able to catch a few squirrels. I tried to cook them over a fire but found it easiest and most productive to boil them in soup."

"Reid actually fed us squirrel soup before we left, it wasn't that bad." JJ said

"Hey Reid you gave Rossi an eye, who got the other one?" Hotch asked

"I did. Did you want it?"

"No, just curious."

"Hey Reid who got the testicles? You boiled the whole squirrel so who got stuck with them?" Morgan asked

"Hotch. I was mad that I had spend another night in the cabin so i made sure to give them to him." Reid said ducking his head and looking like a small child waiting to be yelled at by there father

"Reid I'm not mad, but in the future i would appreciate not being fed testicles of any kind. " Hotch said

Hotch then actually smiled and the entire table burst into laughter at the absurdity of that statement. Food arrived and Reid again went to eat with his hands, but managed to restrain himself, after a stern glance by Hotch; though he did devour his food before everyone else. After lunch Hotch sent him to the hotel to rest.

Two days after they landed the list of people who might have a vendetta against Reid was cut in half, but was still long. However the team did have the outlines of a profile and Garcia had gotten more information from the camera. Rossi and Emily arrived on the morning of the third day with bad news. They handed Reid his suitcase, and then told the team what they had learned. However Rossi and Emily couldn't add much to the account Reid had already given to Hotch

"The person at the diner Reid ate at remembered him because he had three cups of coffee and a bear claw before his guest came. Reid was surprised to see the man but the man just sat down and they started talking. The waitress didn't remember much else. The diner does have cameras but they delete the footage after two weeks. The people at the Bed and Breakfast remember Reid because he didn't come back, he asked directions to the diner but didn't return. They didn't bother to call the police and just repacked his things after a couple of days, planning to dispose of them if he didn't claim them within two months."

"According to the owners it's not uncommon for guests to take off without their stuff. It seems likely that the person Reid met at the diner kidnapped him. We also asked around about Jason Gideon and a local bird watching group remembered him, he arrived three months before Reid, and only stayed a few days." Rossi said

"What, he actually was in town. That treacherous, traitorous, vile, betrayer, scum, so stupid to trust him…." Reid went on ranting for some time and actually banged his crutch into the wall more than once.

Thankfully the conference room they worked in had the door closed. The team let Reid vent for a time before Morgan gently grabbed him and hugged him. He struggled a bit before breaking down. He cried for a couple of minutes before stopping himself, Hotch asked Morgan to drive him to the hotel and they left. After what they had seen on the mountain the only one really taken aback at Reid's breakdown was Garcia, though everyone was surprised at the revelation that Gideon had been to the same town. The question now was Gideon involved with Reid's disappearance? No one thought him capable of harming Reid but the coincidence of both men going to the same small town was too striking to dismiss. JJ, Emily, Rossi, Hotch, and Garcia all went back to work needing answers both for themselves and most importantly for Reid. Garcia worked on the camera: she was trying to narrow down the list of suspects with anyone who could have had access to the camera used in the cabin. The remaining members of the team worked on the profile and used it to narrow down the list of suspects. Hotch reluctantly ordered Jason Gideon be investigated as well.

 **A/N. Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

The team was able to narrow down the list of suspects to fifteen people. Hotch gave Emily, JJ and the Philadelphia agents names from the list and the profile and told them to talk to the suspects. Morgan had been steadily working through Reid's notebook after he left Rossi took over it was slow going. The handwriting was messy, the words were cramped together, thoughts were scattered, the only thing that was actually very coherent were Reid's writings about the radio and plans to make it work. There were also blood stains on the outside of the notebook from Reid's kills and the last few pages were destroyed due to water damage. Garcia was working with the camera, and helping the others to track down the suspects but it was slow going. Hotch was working to track down Gideon but Gideon knew how to disappear. At five the team called it quits hoping a good night's rest would help. Morgan and Reid joined them for dinner, Reid looked quite calm and composed but Morgan was watching him like a hawk.

"So Spence how are you doing, do you need anything? JJ asked

"I'm fine, good, perfectly at peace with the world." Reid said without any emotion

"Spencer are you sure you're okay, you did attack a wall a few hours ago." Rossi said

"As I said I'm fine, good, perfectly at peace with the world. I am coping with the betrayal of Gideon just fine." Reid said in a robotic tone reminding everyone of his mantra about wood back in the cabin

"Morgan what is going on?" Hotch asked

"I was going to take him to the hotel, but then I remembered the clearing in the woods back on the mountain. I found a park and we drove out there, I talked to a local who directed me to a small lake. We went there and stayed for two hours, Reid just staring at the frozen lake. Eventually he started shivering and I helped him back to the car. We went to the hotel where Reid wrote in his notebook, then read a book. He hasn't spoken a word, until now." Morgan said puzzled and worried

The team looked at each other this was bad. Reid had shut down and was refusing to deal with Gideon in any fashion. Hotch subtly signaled the others to not question it until later. They all ordered food, Hotch ordering for Reid who just sat like a robot. No one objected when Reid drank his soup down, though Reid did wait for JJ to add water as he was used to. After the meal everyone went to the hotel where Hotch joined Morgan and Reid in the room they shared. Shutting the door, Hotch had Reid take a seat on the bed; Morgan sat down next to him, while Hotch took the chair.

"Spencer I know it's hard, but you need to deal with this. Shutting down is just going to make it harder when you are forced to deal with it. Whatever you are feeling is fine, Derek and I are not going to judge you. We are both here to help you, please talk to us."

"I'm fine, good, perfectly at peace with the world. I am coping with the betrayal of Gideon just fine." Reid emotionlessly repeated his mantra

"Pretty boy, you are not fine, you are not good and no one expects you to be. Jason Gideon was like a father to you and his involvement in this however slight is going to be painful. But you don't have to deal with that pain alone everyone on the team is here for you and wants to help you." Morgan said taking his hand

Reid slowly turned his head from the floor and looked at him. He then suddenly pounced on Morgan causing them both to fall on the floor. Before Morgan could right himself Reid was top of him, pinning him to the floor. Hotch stood, but stayed back when Morgan signaled him not to interfere.

"You want to help me, the whole team wants to help me. Why should I believe that, I trusted Gideon and that got me trapped in a cabin, on a mountain, slowly starving to death. I trusted my father and he abandoned me at ten, forcing me to take care of my schizophrenic mother all by myself struggling with school, a household barely able to keep a roof over our heads or food on the table. The two most important men in my life both betrayed me, why should the team be any different; tell me Derek why should I believe you and Aaron are not like them." Reid said slowly his hurt and anger growing as he spoke until he was practically growling at Morgan his face barely an inch away

"You don't. Anyone in the right circumstances can turn on another person you know that as well as I do. You just have to have faith in other people, in the people you care about. Spencer I don't know why you're father abandoned you, or how much Gideon is involved in this, but you have to trust that we won't leave you. The team is a family we are all here for each other, we saved you from Hankle, we rescued you from the mountain and we are not going to leave you. Please trust us." Morgan said calmly and compassionately

Reid stared at him for a minute before slowly and carefully moving off of him. Hotch came over and helped Reid back onto the bed, while Morgan stood and stretched. Reid started rubbing his foot through his cast, and stared at the floor.

"Hotch?" Reid said looking at him

"Yes."

"I think I might have re-injured my foot, could I take some time from the case tomorrow to see a doctor?"

"Of course, I'll ask Garcia to find a foot specialist."

"Thank you," Reid suddenly grabbed Hotch's hand and gripped it tight

"You promise you won't abandon me, that the team isn't sick of me being a genius, a spouter of facts and statistics no one cares about."

"Spencer no one on the team is going to abandon you." Hotch smiled as he said his next words "Yes sometimes you're endless listing of facts and statistics can get tiresome, but that's one of the things we've come to love about you."

"He's right kid, I have sometimes found you one of the most annoying people on the planet, but I care about you, you're like a brother to me." Morgan said

Reid released Hotch's hand, and rubbed his eyes and yawned

"Why don't you get some sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow."

Reid nodded and curled up on the bed. Hotch threw a blanket over him and left. Morgan got ready for bed, but sat up most of the night keeping watch.

The next morning everyone except for Reid and Morgan went to the FBI field office. Hotch had made a doctors appointment for Reid in the afternoon and had ordered both Reid and Morgan to take the day off. At nine Hotch got a call, he spoke for ten minutes then gathered Garcia, JJ, Emily, Rossi, at the conference table

"I just received a phone call from Jason Gideon. He received a recording showing clips from Reid's time at the cabin. He drove to Quantico to see us, but learned we were working on a case. He left and called my cell phone since Reid's is turned off. I told him Reid was in the field, and that his phone was having problems. Gideon then asked where the case was and I told him Philadelphia. He said he would take a plane and meet us here. Garcia I need to check if Jason Gideon has bought a ticket for Philadelphia. If he is coming here we are going to need to intercept him."

Garcia left and came back within five minutes

"Jason Gideon bought a ticket for a 10 Am flight for today; he's due to land in at 11 30."

"Rossi you and JJ go and meet him. Don't tell him anything about Reid or what happened, just say he's fine and is working the case. Bring him here I'll take point."

 **A/N this chapter took me by surprise. I wasn't planning the encounter between Morgan, Hotch, and Reid it almost wrote itself. Please tell me what you think. Please review, favor, subscribe.**


	10. Chapter 10

At 12 30 Jason Gideon walked into the FBI Philadelphia field office. He looked the same as when he left the FBI. He was dressed in jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a coat, he was carrying a duffle bag in one hand.

"Jason it's good to see you again, how have you been?" Hotch said coming over to meet him

"Fine, good, what about you and Jack?"

"We're both good, Jack's gotten so big, you'd hardly recognize him."

"Excuse me do you have the tape… sir?" Garcia interpreted

"Yes I do, here you go." Jason pulled the CD from his duffle bag and handed it to her

Garcia hurried away before Gideon could say anything else. Rossi and JJ entered and Hotch took Gideon to an office he had borrowed. Rossi and JJ went to the conference room, where Emily was working.

"Hey Emily how is it going?" JJ asked

"Good, I've narrowed down the suspect pool this guy David Hale might be our guy. He's ex military 35 lives in Philadelphia works as head of security for a millionaire but travels extensively doing camping trips, bike trips, that sort of thing."

"What's his connection to Gideon and Reid?" Rossi asked

"His father Richard Hale murdered five men, the BAU were called in to investigate and caught him. David Hale left the military to look after his mother, she died six months ago."

"That could be the stressor, do you have an address." Emily nodded "Let's go talk to him."

They both left and JJ went to check in on Garcia who was working at her computer

"Hey JJ I'm just getting started, how did Gideon look?"

"Did he look guilty? No he seemed genuinely concerned about Reid. He said he watched the tape for a few minutes but couldn't bear to watch anymore. Gideon sounded worried, but stoic nothing seemed off."

"I hope he's innocent, if he's not he'll feel the full force of my wrath. No one hurts my family." JJ smiled at that

"I'm going to get to work, let me know when you have something."

"We'll do."

After an hour Hotch and Gideon emerged from the borrowed office. JJ offered to drive him to a hotel but he declined. Emily and Rossi returned from interviewing Hale half an hour later. Everyone but Gideon gathered in the conference room to go over what they learned

"David Hale has means, motivate and opportunity. He's athletic, knowledgably about the mountains, and has access to high tech security equipment. When we asked him about his father there was anger but it was directed at his father for what he put his mother through. However Hale does resent Gideon for the rough way Gideon interviewed Mrs. Hale and the pressure he put her under to get her to testify." Emily reported

"I talked to Jason ever since he left the BAU he's been traveling around the country. Visiting old friends, bird watching, hikes, trying to find himself. His concern for Reid seems real. He is suspicious that something has happened because he has not seen Reid or Morgan yet. "Hotch said

"The footage on the DVD matches the footage recovered from the camera. I authenticated the images, but so I haven't been able to get any new information. I also haven't watched a lot of the footage it's only two hours but after seeing Reid I don't want to watch him suffering."

"That's fine, Rossi, and I will go through it. Gideon could be responsible so could David Hale or they might be partners. I'm going to ask Morgan to question Reid about the Hale case, Garcia look over David Hale's life with a fine tooth comb I want to know everything, JJ, Emily talk to Gideon keep him busy see if he'll let anything slip." Hotch said

Everyone did as Hotch ordered; JJ and Emily took charge of Gideon and took him out for some food. An hour later they returned, Gideon strode past the two women and into the conference room. Hotch and Rossi were in the middle of watching the tape when Gideon walked in. Both men turned to the door but saw Gideon frozen at what was playing on the TV;

 _Reid was in the cabin, trying to close the door, gusts of wind poured in filling the cabin with snow. The room suddenly went dark as the fire went out, the only sound was wind and Reid's heavy breathing. Finally the door slammed shut, wind was still heard battering the cabin. Reid's presence was known only by his breathing and the sounds of his feet as he hurried toward the fireplace. Reid swore using language Morgan would be proud off. Then Logs were dragged out and Reid's teeth started chattering. The sound of more logs being dragged than a match flickered and died quickly. "Please God; please help me I don't want to die like this." Another match flickered and disappeared into the fireplace. Pages were heard being torn than a third match being struck and then papers bursting into flame as Reid thrust them into the fireplace. The glow from the fire illuminated the cabin once again showing Reid curing up into a ball. The scene cut to the next morning Reid carrying in firewood repeating "Must have wood, wood means fire, and fire means life." After the sixth load he straightened his back "I won't, Can't let Gideon win I'm strong and I will survive this." He suddenly screamed "You hear me you bastard you won't kill me and when I get out of here I am going to make you pay."_

"Please tell me he's alive, just tell me he survived." Gideon spoke

"He's alive we rescued him a week ago." Hotch said

"Thank God, where is he I have to tell I had nothing to do with this."

"No, he blames you for what happened and I am not entirely sure you are innocent."

"What! Aaron you have to know I could never hurt Spencer. He's like a son; I would never put his life at risk or make him suffer like that."

"A letter written by you asking for help lured Reid to a town you had visited three months earlier. He drives their and goes to a meeting at a local diner, you don't show a stranger does saying you sent him they talk he leaves the next thing he remembers is waking up in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. The letter conveniently missing. "Rossi said

"Anyone can forge my signature and write a fake letter. I can't believe you guys think I could do that to anyone let alone Spencer. I brought him into the FBI I trained him, I mentored him, I looked out for him."

"Jason we know that and we know how you feel about him, but the evidence against you is more than circumstantial. Help us clear your name and I will let you see Reid as soon as we've proven you're innocent." Hotch said

"I'm not leaving; I'll do everything I can to help."

Gideon stayed and watched the rest of the tape, it was hard to watch. Images of their team member and friend freezing, starving actually finding joy in old bones and roots to supplement his tree bark soup. One incident in particular really hit the men hard

 _Reid was curled up sleeping in front of the fireplace sleeping. He was curled up as small as he could get, and was practically in the fireplace itself. He was speaking "Please, don't leave me; whatever I've done I'm sorry. Please, please don't leave me here alone. Hotch Morgan please I won't survive if you drive off." Reid made a choked cry and then started moving as he woke up. He propped himself on his elbow and looked around the cabin as if trying to find his friends, seeing the cabin empty and desolate Reid gave a low cry then started sobbing…._

Hotch paused the video and stepped outside, Rossi bowed his head and then out after Hotch, Gideon just sat motionless staring at Reid. After a few minutes the two men returned and they finished the video. After it was over Gideon went for a walk, while Rossi and Hotch went over the contents of the tape. The video was a compilation of events from the three weeks Reid had spent at the cabin, all highlighting the worst parts of his stay. It seemed specifically designed to hurt and torment whoever watched it. At five thirty Hotch called it a day and gathered the team and Gideon who had been writing in a notebook. They all left the station and went to a nearby restaurant for dinner.

"Hello Gideon" Morgan said walking over to the group

 **A/N We have two suspects David Hale and Jason Gideon. Who is guilty stay tuned to find out. Please Review, Favorite, Subscribe. Tell me is Gideon innocent or guilty and how will Reid react to Gideon's presence.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Morgan what are you doing here? Where's Reid?" Hotch said intercepting Morgan before he reached Gideon

"He's at the hotel, he wanted some time alone and I needed some air so I came here to get dinner and to see you guys." Morgan said he had stopped walking but was keeping his eyes fixed on Gideon

Hotch put an arm on Morgan's arm and steered him away from Gideon, while Rossi guided Gideon into the restaurant. JJ, Emily, and Garcia followed Morgan and Hotch eager for news of Reid.

"Are you sure Reid can be left alone?"

"I swept the room; Reid has nothing he could use to self-harm. I also talked to the front desk and hotel security they'll call me if Reid leaves the hotel. The police officer you assigned him is in the lobby he's safe." Morgan said

"Self harm." Garcia choked out then calmed herself "I know he was shut down at the restaurant yesterday, but to hurt himself."

Morgan put an arm around Garcia's shoulders; "Baby girl I don't think Reid is going to harm himself I'm just being careful."

He removed his arm after he finished and turned to Hotch "Is Gideon responsible?"

"I don't know, even after all this time Jason does seem to still care about Spencer. He brought us the recording and he did agree to stay and prove his innocence. "

"Let's go inside, Reid shouldn't be left alone for too long." JJ said ending the conversation

They went inside Rossi and Jason were already seated. Hotch took the seat next to Gideon, while Morgan and Garcia took the chairs farthest away. They placed their orders, during the wait Gideon tried to talk to Morgan

"Derek could you please tell me how Spencer is doing, I know how close you two are."

"Jason you have no right to know anything about Reid. You walked out on him just like his father did. Even if you aren't responsible for the cabin you left him and the team with only a letter, no one here owes you anything."

Gideon fell silent and the meal itself became a silent tense affair. Hotch placed an order of soup and bread for Reid, which Morgan picked up at the end of the meal. Everyone drove back to the hotel, dropping Rossi of at his hotel on the way. The next morning Hotch told Gideon to not come to the station. Reid came in to the FBI Field Office: after his breakdown Hotch had suspended him from working on the case. However they did have photos which Hotch wanted Reid to look at to see if he recognized his kidnapper. Reid was quickly ushered into the conference room where JJ and Garcia hugged him

"Are you okay? Garcia asked "How are you feeling?" JJ asked at the same time

"I'm fine, not great but I'm coping. " Reid said with a slight smile trying to reassure them "What can I help with?" he asked turning to Hotch

"I want to look at these photographs, I'm hoping you're kidnapper is in one of them." Hotch said gesturing to pictures on the table

Reid nodded and sat down at the table. He started going through the photos, his friends hovered around him concerned about him. Garcia brought him a mug of coffee, which Reid started drinking absentmindedly. As time passed the conference room emptied as everyone went about working the case, reassured by Reid's calmness. Rossi followed Garcia outside the conference room and drew her aside and hander her a stack of papers

"Garcia these are all of Reid's notes he made about the plane and the radio. I want you to look them over and use them to help track down the plane." Rossi said handing them over

"Of course, I have been looking but there are a lot of plane crashes each year." Garcia started leafing through the photocopies "Is this blood?" She asked noticing the dark stains

"Yes, Reid would carry this around in the same bag he carried his kills in. "

Garcia nodded and walked off. Two hours after Reid came in the conference was empty except for Reid and Hotch who was going over reports. Suddenly Reid produced a knife from his pocket and drove it in to the table next to a picture

"Spencer why did you drive a knife into the table?" Hotch asked calmly

"I found him, the person I met with who drugged me and kidnapped me." Reid said with barely suppressed fury and disgust

"Alright, everything is fine, we're going to arrest him, he can't hurt you." Hotch said swiftly removing the knife from the table and Reid's reach

"I know that Aaron, don't treat me like a victim." Reid said standing and moving toward the door

"Where are you going?" Hotch asked

"Out I need some air." Reid said putting on his coat and slipping his bag over his head

Hotch nodded, but followed him out into the bullpen and signaled Morgan to come over

"Reid found his kidnapper; Rossi and Emily are going to arrest him. I need you to follow Reid keep an eye on him but let him have his space." Hotch ordered as Reid made his way to the door

Morgan nodded, slipped on his coat and followed Reid out the door. Reid's kidnapper was Tory Gilbert a small time thug with a long rap sheet. He was a man who was willing to do anything if the price was right. Both Gideon and David Hale could have easily found out about him. Gilbert was currently living in Philadelphia, Emily and Rossi got his address from Garcia and went to track him down. Garcia had been tracking Gideon and Hale's finances to see if they had purchased the type of camera found in the cabin. Hale's security team had bought twenty to use for security, Gideon's finances were harder to find but so far no purchases for video cameras had been found. By two pm Gilbert was in custody but out of his mind of crack. They wouldn't get anything useful until he sobered up so he was put in a jail cell to be questioned tomorrow. Hotch also decided to finally question David Hale as well and arranged for him to be brought in tomorrow. The rest of the day was spent in research, going over statements and case files preparing to end the case now that the two main suspects had been identified and the henchman had been caught.

At five thirty the agents left and headed to the hotel to meet up with Reid and Morgan who had not returned to the station.

"What did you two do all day?" JJ asked

"We saw two movies both action flicks, remind me to never let Morgan pick a film again." Reid said

"Hey I offered to let you pick, you refused to pick anything." Morgan protested

"I wanted to go the Ben Franklin museum but you refused to go. You know not all museums are boring." Reid protested

"You're still on crutches; you couldn't have walked all the way around the museum and I was not pushing you around in a wheelchair. "

"You didn't have to come; I was fine on my own. The only reason I agreed to do anything with you was you following me around was creeping me out."

"Reid where do you want to eat tonight?" Hotch said wanting to avoid an argument

"Anywhere you want, you still have me on a diet remember, there's not a lot I'm allowed to eat." Reid said

Garcia stepped in and picked a restaurant that had a lot of good reviews. They left the hotel and were heading to the cars when they saw Gideon walking toward them. Rossi and Morgan quickly tried to usher Reid back into the hotel, Hotch strode forward and met Gideon

"Jason what are you doing here? If you wanted to meet you should have called." Hotch said standing directing in front of Gideon and keeping his voice low

"I was working on Spencer's case and I have information you need to hear."

"This can wait until morning at the field office." Hotch said trying to lead Gideon off

"I want to catch this guy as soon as possible, same as you. Come on let's go inside." Gideon said sidestepping Hotch and walking toward the hotel

Rossi, and Morgan had been trying to lead Reid inside, but Reid's crutches slipped and Rossi had to grab Reid from falling on his face. Morgan quickly grabbed Reid's crutches and was helping him regain his footing. Emily, JJ, and Garcia were trying to block Gideon from seeing Reid and vice versa. Unfortunately before Reid got inside Gideon had spotted Reid

 **A/N So we have our two main suspects, our accomplice, and evidence is quickly piling up. How do you think Gideon and Reid's reunion is going to go. Let me know you're thoughts, criticisms, and praise. Follow, Favorite, Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hotch grabbed Gideon's arm and started dragging him off. When Gideon opened his mouth to object Hotch put a hand over his mouth and quickly dragged him between two cars. Rossi and Morgan had gotten Reid back onto his crutches and they were leading him as quickly as Reid could go back into the hotel. Reid tried to ask questions, but didn't stop. Garcia followed after the three men, while Emily and JJ stayed behind. Once Reid was safely inside they went over to the spot where Hotch and Gideon had disappeared to. They found Gideon shoved against a car his arm behind his back and Hotch's hand still over his mouth.

"Hotch Reid is inside, you can let go of Gideon." Emily said very matter of fact

Hotch nodded and released Gideon who whirled around to face the three; for a second they though he was about to punch Hotch

"Aaron what the hell was that?" Gideon demanded

"If Spencer had seen you he would have attacked you." Hotch said

"Spencer is not violent; he would never hurt anyone unless it was in self defense."Gideon said

"You saw the video, you know Spencer. He blames you for what happened to him. I was not about to let you ruin his life."

"So you were willing to lose your job, your reputation, to protect him." Gideon said with slight disbelief

"Yes, Jason you used to be willing to do the same thing. If you care about Spencer at all in any way you will leave now." Hotch said challenging Gideon to do the right thing

Gideon stared at him then walked away, JJ and Emily both released their breath. Hotch waited until Gideon was out of earshot then told Emily to follow him. She stared at him but complied. JJ and Hotch walked back to the hotel in silence. They got their and found Rossi waiting

"Garcia and Morgan took Reid to his room. He's not happy but I don't think he realized Gideon was here."

"Could the two of you get some takeout I don't think anyone is up for going out tonight." Hotch said

They nodded and left, Hotch entered the elevator sighed and shook himself slightly. He got to Reid's floor and went to his room. He knocked and Morgan opened the door. He entered to find Garcia sitting on a chair; Reid was sitting on the bed brooding and rubbing his broken foot. No one said a word, Hotch leaned against a wall and Morgan sat on his bed. After a few minutes of tense silence Garcia spoke

"Reid you've been rubbing your foot for a long time, do you want some painkillers?"

"I'm used to pain, but thank you for offering."

Garcia shook her head slightly and got up; she filled a glass with water and handed Reid the water and two Alieve. Reid smiled and took them. Garcia returned his smile and resumed her seat. Reid stopped rubbing his foot, and then spoke

"Aaron who came over and spoke to you, I want the truth."

Hotch sighed but everyone knew he had to come clean "It was Jason Gideon; he arrived here two days ago. He received a two hour tape of highlights from your time in the cabin. Jason drove to Washington DC to see you, when he learned you weren't there he called me I told him where we were and he came here. I don't know if he is guilty or innocent." Hotch said

Reid was silent and sat in puzzled, pained silence. He suddenly started laughing the same mentally unstable laugh the team had heard in the cabin. Morgan, Hotch, and Garcia actually got spooked and wondered if Reid had had a mental breakdown. Reid stopped after a minute and stared at Hotch

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You must have been overjoyed at the thought of getting rid of me. I bet you and Gideon are in it together."

"Spencer Reid I need you to stop this now." Hotch ordered

"Stop what?" Reid said

"This me vs the world bullshit attitude you've had since the mountain. Everyone on the team is on your side we've actually put our jobs on the line for you. The moment you attacked Rossi we had a duty to report as being mentally unsound. You should not be here in Philadelphia; you should be in Washington DC recovering. The reason you are here is because the team is going out of their way to care for you and protect you. I have enough evidence to put you in a mental asylum three times over but I haven't because I care about you."

What evidence?" Reid said trying to challenge but simply sounding scared and defensive

"We have your notebook full of threats and rants, the entire team minus Garcia witnessed your assault on Rossi and behavior at the cabin. I have you on tape threatening Gideon and acting crazy. While everything could be explained away you would still be held for at least a week for a mental evaluation. A few minutes ago I put my job, my reputation, and my freedom on the line by assaulting Jason Gideon. I grabbed him, put my hand over his mouth and dragged behind a car so you wouldn't see him and assault him. I am on our side, we are on your side and I need to wake up and start thinking again." Hotch said

"I, I I'm sorry" Reid said brokenly then grabbed a single crutch and dragging his injured foot went over to the bathroom and shut the door

"Hotch that was harsh. How could you be so cruel." Garcia protested

"I don't have a choice; Reid has run out time. Jason is going to meet with Reid soon and if things get really bad Reid could to jail or a mental hospital. I need Reid to start accepting reality and to think with his head otherwise someone besides us is going to see something and we'll be forced to act." Hotch said

Morgan and Garcia looked at each other but couldn't argue with anything Hotch had said. It was harsh, but they couldn't afford to coddle Reid anymore. After twenty minutes Morgan knocked on the bathroom door, Reid didn't answer. Morgan tried to open it, but found it locked.

"Hotch Reid isn't answering, I'm going to break down the door."

"Stop, I've got it." Garcia said coming over

She knelt down and picked the lock with a hair pin. The trio found Reid on the floor a bag of opium on one side, and a knife on the other. There was blood on the floor, and on Reid's arm and side. Hotch grabbed the opium and the knife and put them on the counter. Garcia helped Morgan lay Reid down as he examined him. Reid had cuts on his left arm some pretty deep. It seemed that Reid had actually cut a few arteries and veins open. Morgan quickly grabbed a towel and staunched the blood, while Hotch left to get a first aid kit. Garcia cradled Reid's head as Morgan held a towel to Reid's arm. Hotch came back in a minute almost running he stepped over Reid and knelt down beside Morgan. They quickly cleaned Reid's arm and bandaged it. Hotch felt Reid's pulse it was strong, he examined Reid's eyes and mouth he had ingested opium which was why he was unresponsive. After they finished bandaging Reid; Hotch picked up Reid and placed him on the bed. Morgan and Garcia cleaned up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hotch opened it to find Rossi and JJ with food and drinks. Hotch took the drinks and quickly ushered them inside

"Oh my God is he alive?" JJ asked upon seeing Spence laid out on the bed

"He is, he's just passed out from Opium and blood loss. He should recover though." Hotch said

"Why would he do that? When we got him inside he seemed fine." Rossi asked putting the food on the table

"I lectured him and told him to wake up. It's been little more than a week since we rescued him and I told him ignore his trauma and act with his brain and not his emotions. Reid recognized the truth of my words but he couldn't deal with actually dealing with the world." Hotch sighed and sat down heavily

"You had good cause, I would never charge him for my hand, but we don't know what Jason might do. Hopefully this and you're words will be the wakeup call he needs." Rossi said

Morgan and Garcia came out of the bathroom and both sat down heavily on Morgan's bed.

 **A/N I know I promised a meeting between Gideon and Reid but for the reasons stated in this chapter I realized I couldn't do it yet. Hopefully the scene of Papa Bear Hotch made up for it. Please Review, let me know what you think. If you don't' want to Review I also love Subscribers and Favoriter's (I think that's a word.)**


	13. Chapter 13

The team looked at each other but no one said a word and no one touched the food or drink; they all avoided looking at Reid lying still as death on the bed. After a minute Hotch got up and started digging through the dresser

"Hotch what are you doing?" Morgan asked as Hotch went through Morgan and Reid's clothes

"I'm making sure Reid doesn't have any more knives or opium. We need to do a thorough search of the entire room." Hotch said not pausing at Morgan's words

"He's right Derek; we can't let Reid have anything he could use to hurt himself." Rossi said

Everyone got up and spread out, it only took ten minutes to search the room

"We found a knife sheath, a notebook, and duck tape for the bag of opium under the sink. Along with blood stains in the grout and on the baseboards, I'll clean the blood up before I leave." JJ reported handing Hotch the sheath and the notebook

"I found a hunting knife buried in Reid's clothes; along with a lighter and matches in each pair of pants." Morgan reported

"I didn't find anything in his suitcase or Morgan's bed. Morgan I need you to move Reid to your bed. Hotch said

Morgan carefully lifted Reid up and moved him to the second bed. Garcia pulled back the covers and Rossi took off Reid's shoe. Morgan and Garcia tucked him in careful to keep his arms free of the covers. Hotch searched Reid's bed and discovered a military knife almost identical to the one he had in the cabin under Reid's pillow along with a small bottle of pain relievers. Hotch then went and picked up Reid's messenger but hesitated, the team rarely even picked up Reid's bag. Hotch went and carefully took out the contents and put them on the bed they were heartbreaking to the agents who saw them. Reid had carefully stowed away survival gear in case he was stranded again: A half dozen boxes of matches, a dozen lighters, five bags of jerky, four bags of assorted nuts, four bags of dried fruit, packages of freeze dried food, a handheld ice pick, a portable radio, a water purifying kit, a heavy duty slingshot, four hunting knives and other miscellaneous things. Hotch sat down heavily on the bed when he pulled out a piece of paper carefully tucked away in a side pouch in a waterproof, fire retardant envelope.

"Aaron what is it?" Rossi asked

"It's a note from Spencer ripped from his old notebook it says; My _name is Spencer William Reid if you find this bag please inform FBI Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and Diana Reid of my death_."

Garcia gasped and stepped over to Reid protectively. Morgan put an arm around her, JJ said "Spence" and Rossi put a hand on Hotch's shoulder.

"Everyone take your food and go to bed we've still got a case in the morning. Morgan take my room I'm going to stay here tonight." Hotch said breaking the tension after a minute of complete silence

"Hotch I'm not leaving Reid I've been taking care of him the entire time." Morgan protested

"Go, I'm responsible for what happened he's my responsibility." Hotch said in a tone that brooked no argument.

JJ grabbed the food, Rossi the drinks and everyone left. The next morning Reid and Hotch came down looking exhausted. Well Reid looked exhausted and worn out, Hotch you could only tell if you had known him for years. Reid was having trouble on his crutches due to his wounded arm

"Kid here" Morgan took Reid's left crutch and slipped an arm around his waist "lean on me."

"Give me my crutch I'm fine."

"Spencer remember what Hotch said last night, we are here for you and you need to let us help you." Morgan said

"Fine." Reid said slipping an arm around Morgan's shoulder "Thank you" he said softly

Hotch took Reid's crutch and they went to the cars and then to a nearby diner. Hotch ordered Reid scrambled eggs, sausage, pancake and fruit

"Eat up you lost a fair amount of blood yesterday." Rossi said when the food arrived

Reid managed to eat everything but he ate slow and at times seemed to force himself to eat. After they were done Hotch laid out his plan for the day

"Spencer you are going to go wherever you want to in Philadelphia today accompanied by Morgan and someone else from the team except Garcia I need her. Tonight you will meet with Gideon. For the entire day you are not to speak of the case or Gideon and no one will tell you anything about the case. When you meet with Gideon I want the focus to be on the past when he left not the cabin." Hotch said

"The Franklin Institute and JJ." Reid said after a long searching look at Hotch

"Okay kid, but you are going to be in a wheelchair completely at my mercy." Morgan said jokingly

Reid flinched, and jerked back in his chair.

"I'm sorry Spencer; I won't make any more of those jokes." Morgan said

They left for the museum and the others went to the station. It was nine AM, Hotch had Tory Gilbert brought to the interrogation room with a lawyer

"Tory Gilbert you are in a lot of trouble. You kidnapped a Federal Agent and tried to kill him. You are looking at twenty years in jail. Tell us who hired you and you'll only be charged as an accessory: no more than five years."

"I'm not a snitch." Gilbert boasted

"You are a snitch, a drug addict and a petty thug. Tell us who hired you we have enough evidence to convict you. Do you really want to waste twenty years of your life in jail."

Gilbert consulted with his lawyer

"Five years, in a minimum security facility, rehab and a half way house when he gets out."

"Only if his information leads to a conviction." Hotch stated

"Right so I'm sitting in Hogan bar drinking a beer when a man wearing a disguise takes a seat at my table and asks if I'm willing to do a job, I say it depends on the job. He tells me it's a simple kidnapping. All I have to do is go to some Podunk town, pretend to be from some guy called Jason Gideon, knock him out with a sedative and take him to a cabin. He paid two grand up front and paid me another five when I came back"

"So you willing left a man in the middle of the mountains with nothing but the clothes on his back?"

Seeing Gilbert's hesitation "You don't get anything if you withhold information."

"The guy in the crappy disguise gave me a hundred bucks and a list, told me to buy supplies; you know blankets, food, toilet paper, that kind of thing. I uh used the money to buy crack, but I did give him the knife I was told to give him."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Yeah I kept the receipts from my trip, the list, and the instructions he wrote down for me which is in my apartment."

"Thank you, for your cooperation." Hotch said and left

Hotch found Rossi in the observation room:

"When you searched Gilbert's apartment did you find receipts, lists, instructions?"

"I did find some receipts and other scraps of paper; let me check with the crime scene guys."Rossi said

Rossi left and Hotch went to check in with Garcia

"So the plane belonged to Miles Davis a hedge fund broker. He and wife disappeared a few years ago. Davis was in trouble with the IRS for tax fraud and other financial violations. It was thought that he and his wife Angela fled the country to avoid criminal charges. They just found human remains in the forest but animals had gotten them, the DNA is being checked against the Davis's."

"Would Gideon or Derek Hale know about them?"

"I don't know sir, I have been digging but Gideon worked and consulted on a lot of cases and Hale keeps his work contacts very private."

"Hale is going to come in at one so see what you can find out before then."

"On it sir." Garcia said and went back to work

Hotch went over the case files, but at noon received a call that jolted him out of his chair and had him almost running out the door.

"Aaron what is it what happened?" Rossi asked "Hotch what's going on?" Garcai asked as they both rushed over

"Agent Green the Agent I assigned to replace Emily just called: Gideon is heading to the Franklin Institute."

"Are you sure?" Garcia asked

"Yes, Rossi call Morgan and warn him but tell him not to tell Reid we don't want another breakdown." Hotch said as they exited the station and headed for the cars

Rossi complied; they drove as fast as they could to the museum. Garcia called Emily who had been sleeping and asked her to meet them. They got the museum and met JJ, Morgan, and Reid at the giant heart. It was a weekday, in the middle of the day in winter so there weren't a lot of visitors. Reid was sitting in a wheelchair his coat over his shoulders, his arm carefully concealed by a long sleeved shirt and sweater. Morgan had Reid's messenger bag over his shoulder; he was wearing his coat while JJ was carrying hers.

"What are you guys doing here?" Reid asked upon seeing them, Morgan turning his wheelchair so he could face them

"We needed a break from the case and wanted to spend some time with you after what happened last night." Hotch said

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about that." Reid said putting a hand on his cut and looking down in shame

"Spence don't worry about it, we're just glad your okay." JJ said putting a hand over his

"Hey kid why don't we leave and get some lunch?" Rossi suggested

"No, I'm still trying to persuade Morgan to help me through the human heart. If we leave now he won't let me come back." Reid protested

Morgan looked at Hotch, but before they try and persuade Reid Gideon walked in to the exhibit. The team was slightly concealed by the entrance to the heart but Gideon spotted them and walked over. Garcia grabbed the wheelchair and started pulling Reid away, while the others gathered protectively in front of him

"What are you guys all doing here? I thought you were working on Reid's case." Gideon asked sounding forcefully cheerful as he walked over

"We're taking a break, decided to check out a local landmark." JJ said

Reid was protesting Garcia leading him off and demanded she stop. Gideon pushed past the agents and stopped directly in front of Reid who had put his foot on the ground to forcefully stop Garcia

"Gideon, I would say it's nice to see you again but under the circumstances it isn't." Reid said with forced calm

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, how are you feeling?" Gideon asked calmly and with compassion

Morgan and Hotch came over before Reid could answer and flanked him on either side; they both put a hand on Reid's shoulders to keep him in the wheelchair.

"Fine, except for the broken foot but you know what's that like." Reid

"I do I tried skydiving, not going to do that again. Could we speak in private, just the two of us?" Gideon asked

"Sure, if you'll help me through the human heart." Reid said

Gideon nodded and moved to help Reid. But Morgan and Hotch refused to move or take their hands off Reid.

 **A/N A much longer chapter, but I didn't want to leave the story without a Gideon Reid encounter. Please Review, Follow, Favorite.**


	14. Chapter 14

Reid tried to squirm away from their hands but they refused to let go.

"Hotch, Morgan let go of me." Reid demanded

Instead of replying Hotch without removing his hand circled to the back of the wheelchair gently displacing Garcia, he then grabbed a handle and signaled Morgan to keep Reid in place. Hotch removed his hand, while Morgan increased pressure on Reid's left shoulder and Hotch wheeled him off. Gideon watched puzzled but made no move to stop him. Hotch took Reid to the far end of the room, where Morgan finally removed his hand. Hotch walked to the front of the wheelchair and knelt down in front of Reid who was glaring furiously at both of them

"Spencer I don't know what game you are playing but I will not let this continue. You don't just want to talk to Gideon you want to hurt him. Everyone on the team understands this but I won't let you throw your life away over old injuries. I don't know if you're responsible for him being here, but I can't let you be alone with him." Hotch said calmly but forcefully

Morgan released Reid's shoulder, Hotch stood and both men moved a few feet away. Reid kept his head down, and put his right hand over his knife cuts. Five minutes passed before Reid spoke

"Derek, Aaron could you come here please?"

Both men hurried over but waited for Reid to continue

"You're right Aaron I do want to hurt Jason. I knew that if we entered the replica heart there would be places I could physically hurt him and make it seem like an accident. I also knew that Jason wouldn't try anything because the rest of the team would know he was responsible." Reid sighed and studied the ground "I'm tired of feeling angry, helpless, and scared" Reid said the last word so quietly Hotch and Morgan almost didn't catch it

"I want my life back and I can't move forward without knowing who was responsible. Please find the person who orchestrated this so we can go home." Reid finished after a minute of silence

Hotch removed Reid's hand from his left arm and gripped it tight but it was Morgan who spoke

"Spencer the whole team will find out who is responsible and we will continue to take care of you and bring you home."

Reid smiled slightly and seemed on the point of crying. Morgan clapped him carefully on the shoulder. Reid yawned and shook himself slightly and carefully stretched his arms

"Spencer I would like to have the entire team go to lunch with Gideon. Before we leave if you want, Morgan and I will help you through the heart." Hotch said gently

"I would, thank you and I'm fine with eating with Gideon." Reid seemed about to say something else but stopped

Morgan wheeled him back over to their group, Rossi was talking with Gideon, while Garcia and JJ where reading exhibit signs

"Morgan and I are going to take Reid through the exhibit. Dave could you and Jason find us a place to eat?" Hotch asked

"Yes, what kind of food would you like?" Rossi asked Reid

"Anything is fine." Reid answered

"Spencer I thought you wanted me to help you?" Gideon asked

Reid's hands were resting on his legs, watching the group at Gideon's words he gripped his legs so tight the tips of his fingertips turned white

"Plans change, Morgan and I are used to assisting Reid. It will be better for him if we help him." Hotch said sparing Reid from having to reply

Hotch helped Reid to his feet and slipped an arm around his waist, Reid put his arm around his shoulders and they entered the exhibit, JJ, Garcia, and Morgan followed leaving the wheelchair with Gideon and Rossi. The two men moved over to the wall to wait. Rossi made reservations at a nearby American restaurant and called Emily to invite her to join them. The group came out ten minutes after they went in: Reid was leaning heavily on Hotch his face was pale and his expression showed he was in a lot of pain. Upon seeing Gideon who was walking over to them with Rossi he straightened his shoulders, almost pushing Hotch away trying to gain more independent movement and assumed a neutral closed expression. Rossi quickly brought the wheelchair over to Reid and Hotch helped him sit, Gideon came over to Reid

"Hey kid are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine, let's go." Reid said

As they left Morgan turned to Hotch

"You've got something shiny on your right shoulder." Morgan said

"I must have brushed against something; I'll take of it later." He replied

They walked to the front entrance where Reid got his crutches back but relied more on Morgan for support then his crutch. They drove to an American eatery and met Emily who was waiting for them. Rossi had secured them a secluded table on the left side of the establishment. Everyone got coffee and then looked over the menu. Reid was sweating but he kept his coat on, he said very little and studied the menu like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The others spoke but it was mostly about catching Emily up and about other events of the day. Hotch who was sitting next to Reid leaned over and helped him get together his order. The waiter came back and Hotch ordered chicken breast and vegetable soup for Reid and a burger for himself. Gideon looked questioningly at Hotch and Reid but didn't say anything. After the waiter left Gideon spoke

"I would have thought you'd be sick of soup by now." Gideon said with a slight smile trying to lighten the tense atmosphere

"I'm not; soup is nourishing and easy to eat. It kept me alive for three weeks in a deserted cabin with only tree bark, roots, and squirrel for ingredients." Reid said harshly

"I know Aaron told me what happened and I saw footage of you on the mountain. I am so sorry about you endured, if there's anything I can do to help let me know."

"There's nothing I want from you except a confession."

"I'm not the person who did this, I could never do something like that to anyone especially a man I consider family."

Reid laughed bitterly at that last remark " _Family_ I did think you once you viewed me as a son the whole BAU as a surrogate family but then you left. You walked out on us with only a letter. At least my father had the decency to tell my mother he was leaving. You are a coward unafraid to go up against murderers, sadists, terrorists, the worst humanity has to offer but unable to confront your own feelings."

"You're right Spencer I did run away. No one at the team would have stopped me from leaving everyone would have understood but I didn't want to deal with everyone's emotions, the pain of saying goodbye so I just left."

Reid didn't speak after that and neither did the rest of the team. The waiter came by and refilled everyone's drinks. After a few minutes the appetizers arrived, Reid has had become his custom poured water into his soup. Reid then ate a few spoonfuls but became increasing frustrated with how slow it was. With the bowl two thirds full Reid lifted the bowel carefully and drank it down. He put it down and studied the other plates of appetizers

"Didn't you eat breakfast?" Emily asked

"I did but I threw it up before we left the diner." Reid said staring down at his empty soup bowl to avoid looking at her

"Kid why didn't you tell me, I would have gotten you something before we went to the museum." Morgan said

"I'm used to being hungry and I didn't really want food until we came here."

"Spencer here" Gideon said handing him one of his crab cakes

Reid leaned over due to the seating arrangement Reid had to take it with his left hand. Reid leaned over even farther positioning his hand over Gideon's coffee he then crushed the cake in his hand and dropped it into the mug. Reid sat back in his chair and took a drink of his coffee and raised an eyebrow waiting for someone to speak. No one said a word, Gideon just signaled for the waiter, while JJ, Emily, and Morgan started discussing the park they had visited before the institute. The waiter came and picked up the mug, he was walking away when he suddenly turned around

"Sir, do you need a band aid?" he asked

"No why?"

"There's blood in the mug, I just thought you might have cut your finger or something."

"No, I'm fine." Gideon said dismissing the waiter

The team turned to Reid who was calmly drinking his coffee. Hotch leaned over and gently touched the underside of Reid's left arm; his hand came away with spots of blood

"Spencer has your arm been bleeding since the exhibit?" He asked

"Yes, I re-bandaged it before we left but it must not have stopped, I'll go to the bathroom and take care of it." Reid said moving to stand

"No you won't you need to see a doctor. Morgan will take you and Emily will bring your food to the hotel." Hotch said

"No, no please don't. I'm sorry about what happened but the cuts will heal by themselves there is no need to involve a doctor." Reid said desperately

"How could you be so stupid, cutting yourself is reckless, idiotic, and pointless; I thought you were smarter than that." Gideon said sounding angry and worried

Reid practically collapsed into himself it was clear that no matter how angry and hurt he was at Gideon his opinion of him still mattered a great deal.

"It was an accident; Reid was cleaning a hunting knife when his hand slipped." Garcia said coming to Reid's defense

"Morgan take Reid to a doctor, the rest of you stay here." Hotch ordered

Morgan stood put on his coat and slipped Reid's bag over his shoulder. Reid stood took his crutch, slipped his arm around Morgan and both men left. No one had much of an appetite anymore so they left and went to the FBI Field Office. Garcia went to her computers, while Rossi went to talk to the Crime Scene techs to retrieve the papers from Gilbert's apartment. Hotch, JJ, and Emily sat down to talk to Gideon.

"Jason you said that you had information about Reid's case last night." Hotch said sitting across from him

"Yes, I was in Clatter the town Spencer was taken from three months ago doing some bird watching. I met up with Derek Hale a private investigator who was trying to track down William Rhoades. Rhoades had been running extortion schemes collecting people's personal information including social security numbers, bank account information, embarrassing photos and videos. He would then threaten to sell the information and publish the photos and videos unless the victim paid a huge sum. Rhoades was also the prime suspect in the murders of five people."

"Jason where are you going with this and how does this relate to Reid?" Hotch said cutting him off

"We tracked him to the mountains and started looking for places he might have holed up. We spent several days exploring the mountains trying to find him. Along the way we encountered cabins some pretty run down including the one Reid stayed in. We didn't find any sign of Rhoades though so we parted ways five days later."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Emily asked

"It me a while to realize why the cabin looked so familiar." Gideon said

"Thank you for the information we'll look into it." Hotch said

Rossi walked in and Gideon excused himself. Emily left to talk to Garcia about Rhoades while Rossi and Hotch started sorting through papers. After twenty minutes Garcia walked in

"Derek Hale's boss James Dewitt was being blackmailed by William Rhoades. Apparently Dewitt has a thing for prostitutes and bondage which does not mesh with his public image of clean, upstanding family man." Garcia reported

"That explains why he sends Hale, he trust him to get rid of anything embarrassing." Rossi said

"But this means that Hale and Gideon were together at the same time and both knew about the cabin, we need to bring in Derek Hale." Hotch said

 **A/N Things are finally starting to wrap up. Let me know how you think the Gideon, Reid meeting went, if Gideon and Hale are working together. Just let me your thoughts all the reviews I have gotten have enormously helpful or just Subscribe, Favorite.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hotch was in the conference room going over Gideon's statement with Emily and Gideon when Agent Green got him. Hotch walked out to the main room careful to close the door behind him. He walked over to a handsome blonde man in his mid thirties with a military bearing who carefully scanned the room as he walked through it.

"Mr. Hale thank you for coming in, I'm Agent Hotchner." Hotch said as he came over to him

"Agent Hotchner what is this about?" He asked shaking his hand

"Let's go in here and I'll explain." Hotch said leading Hale into an office he had borrowed for the meeting

David sat down with a quiet self assurance in front of the desk in complete control of the situation. Hotch sat down behind the desk carefully analyzing Hale's every move, expression, and tone

"Can you please explain why the FBI needs to talk to me again, if this about my father I've cut all ties with him since his arrest I didn't even talk to him after my mother's death." Hale said coolly his blue eyes locking with Hotch's demanding answers

"This isn't about Richard Hale; three months ago you went to Clatter looking for William Rhoades is that correct?"

"It is my employer James Dewitt ordered me to find him." His tone still calm but with a questioning lilt

"While you were looking for Rhoades you worked with Jason Gideon." Hotch said watching Hale for his reaction to Gideon's name

"Why do you care that I worked with him." Hale said calmly but his eyes had narrowed slightly and his hands clenched barely perceptibly at the mention of Gideon

"I just find it surprising that you could work with a man responsible for putting your father in jail."

"My father is a murderer who killed five people; Jason Gideon was just one of the many people responsible for bringing him to justice." Hale said evenly

"That's true but not many people would be willing to work with the person who put their father in jail."

"I'm a soldier I've had to work with many people I don't like."

"What did you think of Dr. Reid?"

"Gideon's apprentice?" Hale said making the word apprentice sound like pet "not much he's intelligent but lacks social skills or athletic ability I'm surprised he's allowed to be an Agent." Hale said with slight disgust

"When the two of you were tracking down Rhoades did Gideon talk about him at all?"

"A bit, we tried to keep our conversation to a minimum." Hale said shortly

Hotch's phone suddenly rang he checked the caller ID and quickly excused himself. After the call Hotch went back to the conference room

"Emily Morgan called I need to go to the hospital; I need you to finish the interview."

"Of course, what's wrong?" Emily asked looking up from a map of the cabins in the mountains she was going over with Gideon

Hotch shot a hard look at Gideon before answering "Morgan didn't say he just said I was needed their as soon as possible."

Emily nodded, stowed away various papers and the three left the room. Hotch escorted Gideon out of the building who had not spoken a word.

"Aaron I would never hurt Reid, please is there anything I can do to help?" He asked as they walked to the car

"No, but the information you gave us is very useful and I truly believe you're innocent. Reid may be up for seeing you tomorrow and I will have more questions for you as well."

Gideon nodded and the ride Gideon's hotel was silent. After dropping Gideon off Hotch went to the hospital when he got a nurse escorted him to an exam room by a nurse. He entered to find Reid curled up on the exam table his left leg drawn up to his chest, his right leg stretched out; Morgan leaning against the counter.

"What's going on?" Hotch said removing his coat

Reid curled up tighter and put his head on his knee.

"They want to have Reid committed for a 72 hour psych hold. I was able to persuade them to wait until you got here." Morgan answered straightening away from the counter

"What did you tell them?"

"We came to the hospital and I asked to see a doctor. After a ten minute wait we saw Dr. Swingle who examined Reid's arm, he put in stitches and then asked what had happened. I told him I wasn't sure and Reid hasn't spoken a word since the restaurant. Dr. Swingle did a few more quick examinations and saw how malnourished and weak Reid was. I explained about the mountain and how Reid was stranded there for three weeks. He asked if Reid had talked to anyone yet and I said no, that was when he ordered the psych hold. I managed to talk him into calling you and we were escorted to this room by a nurse and a security guard to wait for you." Morgan said barely managing to keep his temper in check and his tone mostly calm

Hotch walked over to Reid "Spencer I need you to talk if you don't there is little I can do to help you."

Reid raised his head and looked Hotch in the eyes "You said if I thought more and acted less on my emotions things would be fine. You said if I trusted you, the whole team I wouldn't be locked up and now." Reid couldn't go on and dropped his head back down on his knee

Hotch put his hand on Reid's back but didn't speak. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Reid spoke

"Hotch what if I said I was cleaning my knife and it slipped would that work?"

"I'm sorry kid if it was that simple we wouldn't be here." Morgan said gently

The door opened and a short balding man in his fifties came in.

"Agent Hotchner, I'm Dr. Swingle it's good to meet you." He said walking over to Hotch and extending his hand

"It's nice to meet you. Dr. Reid is not a threat to himself or anyone else this is a mistake."

"Dr. Reid seems like a good man the cut could have been accidental but the lack of speech, severe weight loss and the prolonged isolation gives me cause for concern."

"Dr. I was cleaning my knife when I felt a bit dizzy and it slipped. As soon as I saw how deep the cut was I called Agent Hotchner and he came in and helped me bandage my arm." Reid said his voice low and desperate.

"Dr. Swingle I assure Dr. Reid is a not a threat to himself or anyone else. Agent Morgan and I will personally keep an eye on him make sure takes care of himself and is slowly starting to recover."

"Okay I need him to speak to our therapist Mr. Burns if he clears him he can go." Dr. Swingle spoke after examining Hotch and seeing how far he could push things

"That's fair thank you Dr. Swingle."

Dr. Swingle left and Hotch's phone rang; he answered it and then hurried out of the room.

"Morgan I need you to go to David Hale's home JJ's found evidence that she thinks links Hale to Reid but she needs helping going through it."

Morgan nodded and after clapping Reid on the shoulder left. Hotch then called Rossi and told him to leave the office to the forensic teams and to go back to the field office and assist Emily in the integration.

"David Hale? That's Richard Hale's son isn't it." Reid asked swinging his left leg over the table

"Yes, we think he's responsible for your kidnapping."

"I didn't do anything to him though, why would he kidnap me?"

"We think it was to get back at Gideon. Mary Hale died six months ago and we think that the stressor for Derek. It seems that Derek blames Gideon for his mother's death and wanted to make him pay."

"Gideon did press her hard, Mrs. Hale didn't do anything wrong she had no idea what her husband was doing but Gideon kept pressuring her. The last time we interviewed her she actually started crying saying she should have known."

"Gideon can be intense and Hale's case wasn't easy. If she hadn't told us about his past we might never have caught him."

Reid didn't say anything else and moved his right leg over the edge of the exam table. The therapist Mr. Burns came in just then and Hotch left the room. After twenty minutes Mr. Burns exited the room and walked over to Hotch who rose to meet him.

"Dr. Reid's answers are rehearsed he knows the right answers to every question. I kept trying to get him to actually talk to me but he just hid behind stock answers and vague sentences. I have no reason to keep him but he needs to talk to someone he trusts, he's hiding a lot of pain and he needs to deal with it before he breaks."

"Thank you Mr. Burns as soon as we get back to Washington I'm going to help him find a therapist."

Mr. Burns and Hotch went to the exam room, before he could enter Reid exited leaning on his crutches. Reid signed his discharge papers and they left the hospital. Hotch stopped by a diner slash grocery store and picked up bread, soup, chicken, and other groceries. They got to the hotel and Hotch helped Reid into the hotel and up to the room. As soon as the door was closed and the groceries put on the table Reid turned to Hotch and punched him in the eye, then across the jaw. Hotch staggered back but it Reid who almost fell thrown off balance by the loss of Hotch's support. Hotch caught him before he fell and helped him onto the bed. Reid was shaking slightly though from over exertion, anger, fear, or something else Hotch couldn't say.

Before Hotch could demand an explanation Reid gave one "You promised me if I listened to you, if I used my brain, if I was calm and rational I'd be safe. I was I controlled myself around Gideon, I restrained myself from attacking him verbally or physically. I went with Morgan as you wanted and didn't ask any questions about the case until you brought it up. And yet I was almost committed, I almost lost my job, my freedom because I trusted you." Reid said his voice trembling, his hands clenched

"I'm sorry you needed to go to the hospital you couldn't afford to lose any more blood. We swept the room and confiscated anything you could use to hurt yourself. We're almost done with the case in a day or two we'll all be going home I promise." Hotch said keeping a respectful distance, his tone warm and gentle

Reid didn't answer but curled up on the bed in a ball shaking finally allowing himself to cry. Hotch put a blanket over him and put the food away. Once he was done he came over and rubbed Reid's back until Reid fell asleep. Hotch got out some work, he worked for thirty minutes before getting a cold washcloth and applying it to his jaw and his eye both of which had started to swell. After twenty minutes Reid suddenly spoke causing Hotch to drop the cloth

"You should really use ice, it works better." He said sleepily

"I didn't want to leave you alone."

"I'm not a baby I can be left alone for five minutes." Reid retorted

Hotch nodded and left the room, it took him twice as long as expected. When he came back he found Reid trying to wipe up soup with his right hand, his left hand cradled in his lap.

"I was hungry but my arm couldn't take the weight and the container fell." Reid said looking up at Hotch

Hotch quickly helped him to his feet and then into the bathroom. Reid's pants were covered in soup so Hotch handed Reid the clothes Morgan had got him. Hotch then cleaned up the soup; after Reid came out dressed in sweats and a t-shirt Hotch helped him to his bed and tucked him in. Hotch handed him bread and chicken. As Reid ate Hotch called JJ

"JJ how are things going?"

…..

Hotch shot a quick look at Reid before entering the bathroom. When he finally came back out he found Reid asleep again propped up against the headboard. At six thirty the entire team again converged on the hotel room. Garcia and JJ had soup while the others carried various food and drink. Reid was awake and Morgan helped him to the table. After they ate Hotch left Reid with JJ and Garcia and went to speak with Morgan, Rossi and Emily in Rossi's room.

"We didn't find much at work though we did confirm that the camera we found in the cabin was one ordered by the company, we also learned that James Dewitt privately looked into the disappearance of Miles and Angela Davis." Rossi reported

"I tried to interview Hale after you left but as soon as I started to press him on his feelings about Gideon and Reid he ended the interview and told me to talk to his lawyer." Emily said

"We confiscated his home computer but it's severely encrypted Garcia needs more time to through it. We also found as we told you notes with Gideon's handwriting including a few detailing how long a person could survive alone in an abandoned cabin."

 **A/N Reid's walls are finally starting to come down. Evidence is piling up against Hale but Gideon is not entirely in the clear. Please let me know your thoughts all praise, questions, criticisms welcome or just Favorite, Follow.**


	16. Chapter 16

They discussed the case for a few more minutes but soon fell silent needing more information. They headed back to Reid's room where they found Reid, JJ, and Garcia sitting at the table playing poker for crackers.

"Who's winning?" Morgan asked looking at the table

"I am, I think someone is a little out of practice." Garcia said pointing to her pile

"Hey give me a break I haven't played poker in a month I'll start winning soon." Reid protested

"Can I join?" Emily asked

"Next hand." JJ said

Hotch hung back with a slight smile glad to see Reid finally relaxing. After a few more hands with Reid winning the last one; everyone but Hotch left to get some sleep. Hotch insisted on staying with Reid and Reid was too tired to object. After the rest of the team left Reid crawled into bed without bothering to change his clothes and went right to sleep. The next morning though he was up before Hotch. Hotch found him sitting at the table writing on a pad of notebook paper.

"What are writing about?" Hotch asked stretching the kinks out of his back

"I'm writing a report of my encounters with Ida Hale David Hale's mother and my thoughts on Gideon's treatment of her." Reid said looking at Hotch

"Okay, I'm going to get a shower do you want help with anything before I do?" Hotch asked getting his clothes out

"No, I'm good." Reid bit his bottom lip slightly "Thanks for asking."

Hotch nodded, when he came out Reid went in by seven forty both men were dressed and ready to meet the others. Hotch brought Reid his crutches but Reid ignored him and hopped to the far side of the room and grabbed his walking stick. Hotch was surprised Reid had insisted on keeping it but he didn't think he would ever want to use it again if he wasn't forced too.

"Spencer you need to keep off your foot."

"Doctor said I could start putting pressure on it today and I'm sick of using crutches or other people."

Hotch was ready to argue but realized that Reid would spending the majority of the day sitting down. They left the room and went to breakfast Reid actually moving faster with his stick then on the crutches. They got to the lobby last Garcia was the only one who made a comment about the stick though the others raised eyebrows or wore other expressions of surprise

"What's with the stick?" Garcia asked walking over to them

"It's the walking stick I used in the mountains; I'm very handy with it." Reid said handing it over and leaning against a wall

"It's very nice did you find it or carve it?" she asked looking it over

"I found it but I carved it to make it work better."

"You did a good job." Garcia said handing it over

"Thanks." Reid said shifting his weight back on the stick

They left the lobby and went to a different diner for breakfast. Reid ate a hearty meal of eggs and white bread careful to eat slowly. After breakfast Reid spoke

"Hotch I want to know if you could spare JJ today. I'd like to go to a bookstore and get some books I've read all the ones you guys brought three times."

"It's dangerous for you to be out in public now. David Hale is a very dangerous man and he knows we suspect him of kidnapping you. It would be safer if you stayed at the hotel with the police man I assigned to you."

"I can protect myself." Reid said picking up his stick for emphasis "And staying shut up in that hotel room won't help me."

"Okay but you will be escorted by Officer Leon and JJ and you won't leave their sight do you agree?"

"Of course." Reid said

Reid reviewed the notes he had been writing then handed them to Hotch. The team then left the restaurant as they were walking to the SUVs a man came out from behind a pickup truck causing Reid to jump and stumble back into Morgan. He quickly righted himself and apologized but his knuckles were white as he gripped his stick hard. They split up, when Emily, Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, and Garcia got to the Field Office they found Gideon waiting for them.

"I just wanted to know if I could help with anything." Gideon said walking over

"Yes you can I want you to go over everything you remember with Morgan." Hotch said

Gideon nodded and everyone got to work. Two hours after they arrived Rossi came over to Hotch with bad news

"Gideon wrote out a list of supplies a person would need to survive and gave it to David Hale. Unfortunately this exact list was also given to Tony Gilbert the man hired to kidnap Reid."

"That doesn't mean Jason gave it to him." Hotch said looking over the papers

"No it doesn't but it does give Hale a scapegoat."

"Hopefully Garcia can find further evidence on Hale's computer."

Rossi nodded and went back to work. Hotch went to see how Morgan and Gideon were getting along. He found them going over a map of Clatter and the surrounding area including the mountains detailing the exact route Hale and he took as they searched for Rhoades.

"Morgan has Gideon explained why we found papers with his handwriting in Hale's house?" Hotch said pulling him aside

"Yes he said he drew those up when they first agreed to search for Rhoades together. Gideon claims Hale must have kept them after he left."

"Possibly, the instructions and supply list we found in Gilbert's apartment doesn't match Gideon's handwriting. I've been trying to gather evidence for his whereabouts for the past three months but it hasn't been easy, I wish Jason wasn't so careful." Hotch said

"We'll find proof he's innocent and if there is anything criminal on Hale's computer Garcia will find it."

Hotch nodded and left the room to continue his search. Garcia came over to him half an hour later and practically dragged him to the tech room.

"So Hale is paranoid like super paranoid with tons of encrypting software and periodic wipes of his hard drive, however I am better and I found something. Footage on his computer that matches footage from the camera, I verified it but again I can't bear to watch it."

"Great work Garcia, I'll take a look at it." Hotch said sitting down at her computer

After skimming through hours of footage Hotch got up after an hour and summoned the rest of his team. Once they were assembled he spoke

"We have enough evidence to arrest David Hale. Morgan I want you to stay here with Gideon while the rest of us go to arrest him."

The others nodded and left; Hotch and Emily went to David Hale's house while Rossi took a team of officers to Hale's work. He wasn't at either place they checked out any other places he usually went to but with no luck David Hale was in the wind. Hotch immediately called JJ and ordered her to bring in Reid. When they arrived Reid was dragging his right foot and kept looking around him nervously.

"Hotch what's going on, JJ wouldn't say anything." Reid asked

"We found evidence that proves David Hale was responsible for kidnapping went to arrest him but he's disappeared." Hotch said putting a hand on his shoulder

"What are you sure?" Reid asked slightly panicky

Hotch nodded and moved to draw Reid in for a hug but Reid moved backward. He started walking to the door as fast as he could but his foot failed him and he fell hard; the contents of his bag spilling out. Emily and JJ immediately started gathering up while Hotch and Morgan helped him to his feet. They quickly ushered him into an empty office and into a chair. Hotch shut the door and knelt down in front of him

"Spencer it's going to be okay, we will protect you I promise. We got you off the mountain, we've kept you safe this far. We will find David Hale and he will go to jail." Hotch said

Reid didn't look at him but brought up his right foot and examined it. After a minute he put it down with a disgusted, worried sigh.

"Spencer what's wrong is your foot worse?" Hotch asked reaching for it

Reid pushed his hand away "I knew when my foot failed me I would die, I accepted it. I hoped I thought a week of rest my foot should be stronger but it's not. I can't fight I can't run. In the mountains I got myself up to that plane and back every day now I can't even leave a building." Reid buried his face in his hands his shoulders shaking

"I'm leaving town, I'm not going up there again I can't do it again I can't. I'll die if I do." Reid said into his hands Morgan and Derek barely able to understand him.

Hotch stood and put a hand on his shoulder waiting for Reid to calm himself. A knock was heard on the door Reid's head snapped up as Morgan answered the door. Emily handed Morgan the food, ice pick, and matches that had fallen out of the messenger bag. Emily went to enter the room but JJ called her away. Reid leveraged himself to his feet and tried to leave but Morgan caught him and forced him gently back into the chair and Hotch took his stick away. Reid sighed and extended his hand toward Morgan

"Derek you'll protect me right, you won't let me go back there will you?" he asked desperately

"I will Spencer I promise you, you will never have to go back to that cabin." Morgan said kneeling down next to him and taking his hand

Reid nodded and started doing breathing exercises trying to calm himself. After a couple of minutes when Reid seemed calmer Hotch spoke

"Spencer I'm going to send you back to Washington with Morgan, and Emily. The rest of us will stay here and find Hale."

Reid nodded and moved to stand but Hotch leaned down and put a hand on his shoulder stopping him from moving.

"Someone will go to the hotel and get your things, just stay here."

Reid nodded and Morgan and Hotch left. They were met by the rest of the team; Hotch led them to the conference room careful to keep an eye on the door.

"Emily, Morgan I'm sending you back to Washing with Reid. The rest of you will stay here and wrap up the case."

"How is my Junior G-man doing?" Garcia asked

"He's terrified his greatest fear is going back to that cabin especially since he can't use his right foot. Personally I think Hale is far more likely to kill him." Morgan answered

"That's if Hale doesn't just skip town." Rossi said

A beeping was suddenly heard Garcia hurried out of the room followed by the others. She got onto her computer and quickly pulled up a file

"William Rhoades body was just identified, he was found ten miles from the plane crash buried in a shallow grave." Garcia stated after reading the file

 **A/N Please Review, Follow, Favorite.**


	17. Chapter 17

"How did he die?" Emily asked

"Single gunshot wound to the back of the head; he was executed." Garcia said

"He was also beaten before he was killed; broken ribs, bruising all over his torso, and legs, seven of his fingers were broken." Hotch said scanning the file

"Garcia was the coroner able to figure out when Rhoades died?" Rossi asked

"About three months ago, the grave was deep so animals didn't get to him but it will take time to be more accurate."

"So Rhoades died when Hale and Gideon were in Clatters, do we think Gideon had any idea Hale found Rhoades?" Emily asked

"I doubt it, Jason believes in justice, even if he was willing to protect James Dewitt he wouldn't resort to torture and he certainly wouldn't condone murder." Hotch said

"We need to get Reid out of here, if Hale is willing to do that for a job imagine what he'll do for a personal vendetta." Emily said

"Well he already had him kidnapped and left in an abandoned cabin to die, that might have satisfied his sadistic urges." Rossi said

"Tory Gilbert said that Hale gave him money for supplies doesn't that show that Hale's not so bad." Garcia said

"Hale knew Gilbert was a drug addict, you give a guy like that a hundred bucks, there's a very high chance he'll use it to buy drugs." Morgan said

"I've arranged for Agent Davidson to take Gideon to his hotel and Emily, Morgan, Garcia and I will go to our hotel." JJ said back walking into the room

"Good, don't linger Hale is very dangerous and he may decide to target one of us if he can't get Gideon or Reid." Hotch said

Everyone nodded and left, Hotch and Rossi escorted Gideon to the conference room to question him about Rhoades.

"Jason we found a third body in the woods; William Rhoades was discovered ten miles from the plane. He died at the same time you were in Clatters." Hotch said after they were all seated

"I didn't even know Hale had found him, I thought Rhoades had moved on, Hale didn't disagree.

Rossi was going over the map Morgan and Gideon had been working on. "It looks like both of you checked out the main cabins and then split up to look at the more remote ones. Is it possible Hale found Rhoades and you wouldn't know?"

"It is. I swear I didn't know about Rhoades or the plane."

"I went through Reid's notebook; the plane was covered by plants and snow he only stumbled onto it by luck." Rossi said

"Jason I'm sending you back to Washington with Reid and putting you up in a safe house. Until we arrest David Hale you and Reid are both in danger." Hotch said

"You also want to know where I am in case you have more questions or find evidence against me. Is Spencer aware I'm going to be traveling with him?"

"No, I'm going to talk to him now. Agent Davidson will accompany you to your hotel and then take you to the airport." Hotch said

Gideon nodded and left the conference room, Agent Davidson met him in the bullpen and both men left.

Hotch sighed and crossed the bullpen to the office Reid was waiting in. Hotch found him on the floor surrounded by the contents of his messenger bag, his stick within easy reach.

"Reid what are you doing?" Hotch asked shutting the door quickly behind him

"If Hale kidnaps me I want to be prepared." Reid said sorting through matchbooks and lighters

"Spencer that's not going to happen, Morgan, Emily, Garcia, have already gone to the hotel. Once they're done packing they're coming straight back here to get you and go to the airport." Hotch paused then leaned over and took Reid's hand causing him to look up at him "Gideon is coming with you, I believe Jason is innocent but even if he's guilty Hale might still target him."

Reid stared at him "I'm angry at him but I don't want him hurt or dead. I can share a plane ride with him." Reid said

Hotch gave a slight smile at him "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good." Reid said pulling his hand back, returning to his piles as Hotch exited the office.

JJ, Garcia, Morgan, and Emily went to the hotel careful to keep together and keep an eye out for Hale. JJ, Emily, and Garcia went to their rooms, while Morgan went to his room, then Reid's. Morgan quickly packed up Reid's things and then his own. They checked out and went back to the field office to get Reid. Emily stayed in the car while the others went in to get him.

Morgan walked over to the conference room to talk to Hotch

"Hotch did you bring Reid's crutches in the car or give them to JJ?" Morgan asked

"No why?"

"I couldn't find them in the hotel room, I was thinking you brought them with you or had someone get them."

"I didn't I'll have hotel security look for them." Hotch said

Morgan nodded and went to get Reid. He found him waiting with JJ and Garcia in the office. The two women were helping him repack his bag.

"Morgan do you have my crutches my stick isn't going to be enough." Reid said as Garcia helped him to his feet

"I'm sorry kid, I broke them."

"Broke them? How do you break a pair of crutches?" Reid asked suspiciously putting his coat on and reaching for his messenger bag that Emily held out

"I was putting them in the trunk and slammed the door on them." Morgan said weakly

Reid didn't believe him but surprisingly didn't pursue the issue. Morgan came over and Reid put an arm around his shoulders and helped him through the bullpen and then outside to the waiting car, Garcia and JJ following. Hotch helped Reid into the SUV

"We're going to find David Hale soon I promise. " Hotch said after he helped Reid inside

Reid nodded and stretched out his leg. Once everyone was settled they drove off, at the airstrip they found Gideon waiting by the plane, his duffel bag at his feet. Morgan waited until everyone had gotten out and boarded the plane before helping Reid out. Morgan didn't bother helping Reid walk and instead swooped him up in his arms and carried him to the plane and up the steps to the jet ignoring Reid's protests. Once in the jet Morgan lowered Reid to his feet, Reid ignored Morgan's arm and dragged his injured foot to the nearest seat. Once they were airborne Reid went to the couch and laid his foot on the sofa. Garcia went into the galley with JJ and they brought Reid two Alieve, a blanket, and two cookies.

"I'm allowed cookies." Reid said eagerly taking them

"Yes but first take the Alieve." Garcia said holding out the pills

Reid took them and washed them down with coffee. JJ spread the blanket over him.

"Hey you guys didn't see me get on the plane did you?"

"Oh we did, Garcia even took pictures." JJ teased

"Morgan I am going to get you back for that." Reid said

"Bring it on."

"Hey Reid when your foot is feeling better why don't we play a game of chess." Gideon proposed

Reid who had pretended Gideon wasn't there glared at him and didn't answer. JJ gave Reid one of his new books and Emily played chess with Gideon. When they landed Reid grudgingly allowed Morgan to help him walk but was forced to let Morgan carry him down the stairs. They drove two SUVs; Morgan, Reid, and JJ in one, and Gideon, Emily, and Garcia in the other. By the time they got to Quantico Reid was dozing in the back seat, his leg on the seat. Morgan helped Reid out, but Reid slumped against him and didn't try to take his stick. Morgan put a hand on Reid's forehead it was warm

"JJ did you get anything to eat when you were out?"

"No, we planned to, but then Hotch called us. He's barely eaten in the past few days; he's getting sick isn't he?" JJ replied

"I think so; he'll have time to recover, until we find Hale he's going to be stuck in a safe house." Morgan said propping Reid against the car

The others had come over to see what was taking them so long. Upon seeing Gideon, Reid pushed himself away and grabbed his stick. Morgan slipped an arm under his shoulders and they went up to the BAU. Agent Straus was waiting to meet them, Morgan helped Reid sit at the break room table.

"Agent Reid I'm glad to see you safe and well." Strauss said taking a seat across from him

"Director Strauss it's good to be back, how can I help you?"

"I wanted to welcome you back and to let you know we're doing everything we can to apprehend David Hale. Also to let you know that due to the suddenness of the request and financial restrictions we are going to put you and Jason Gideon in the same safe house."

"What, you do realize he's responsible for what happened don't you." Reid exclaimed angrily

"Agent Reid you will not take that tone with me. We don't have any proof beyond your word that he is responsible for what happened. Mr. Gideon has a valid reason for being in Clatter three months ago and there is no evidence that he was in Clatters or Philadelphia the two weeks before and during your kidnapping. David Hale has a vendetta against both of you and for your safety and his you will be housed together until Hale is captured." When Reid didn't respond Strauss spoke again "Do you understand me Agent Reid?"

"Yes." Reid said quietly but his teammates could hear the anger and frustration in his voice

"Jason I'd like to speak to you before you leave." Strauss said and she and Gideon went to her office.

Reid leaned his stick against the table and started doing deep breathing exercises to calm down. Garcia made him a sandwich with cheese and lunch meat and then she and the others left to start typing up reports. Reid pulled out a notebook and started writing in it, after thirty minutes he pulled out a book and read. An hour after they arrived at Quantico Morgan brought over a pair of crutches to Reid.

"Hey kid the safe house is set up, we're going to go there now." Morgan said helping Reid stand

Reid nodded and slipped his bag over his shoulder, he had not taken off his coat since Philadelphia. Morgan grabbed his stick and they joined Gideon at the elevators. Reid didn't speak a word to Gideon during the entire journey to the house. They were taken by Morgan and another Agent to a single story house in a quiet, nice looking neighborhood. They were one main bedroom which was given to Reid, Gideon got a room with a futon bed. Reid was in the bedroom when he suddenly called for Morgan. Morgan rushed in his hand on his gun.

"Morgan, this is from David Hale." Reid said holding out an army knife identical to the one He had at the cabin and an envelope.

"Where did you find them?" Morgan asked taking them

"They were tucked inside the folds of my blue sweater." Reid answered shakily sitting down on the bed

 **A/N The story is finally starting to wrap up. One or two more chapters and then an epilogue unless you guys want more. Please comment, or show or interest by following, favorting.**


	18. Chapter 18

Morgan carefully put the letter and knife on the dresser. He then looked at Reid who nodded and started going through the rest of the Reid's bag. Morgan didn't find anything else from Hale but did have Reid do a quick search of his messenger bag. During the search Gideon was seen watching from the hallway but neither Morgan nor Reid acknowledged his presence. At the end of the search Gideon stepped into the room.

"What did Hale say?" Gideon asked looking at the envelope.

"I don't know I'm going to take it to the lab at Quantico along with the knife."

"Why can't we open it here?" Reid asked clearly thinking Morgan was being overly protective.

"Because Hale could have poisoned it or booby trapped it in some fashion." Gideon answered.

Reid looked at him clearly saying without words that Gideon could have planted the envelope. Morgan ignored the look and turned to Gideon.

"I'm going to need to search your things as well, if Hale could find Reid's hotel room he could have found yours."

Gideon nodded and after Morgan bagged the evidence including the blue sweater the three men left the bedroom and went into the spare room. Morgan searched through Gideon's duffle bag and found a knife identical to Reid's and a gun more precisely a M11A the civilian version of the P229 which he had used when he was an agent.

"Jason did David Hale put that gun in your bag?" Reid asked his voice shaky with barely suppressed rage and fear.

"No Spencer I bought it…" Before Gideon could continue Reid hit him in the leg.

Reid managed to hit Gideon in the arm with his other crutch before Morgan grabbed him. They wrestled for a bit before Reid fell to the floor a mirror reverse of what happened days ago when Reid first learned of Gideon's involvement.

"Reid, Spencer I need you to calm down." Reid continued to struggle trying to push Morgan off of him. "Stop struggling or I will handcuff you." Morgan threatened pinning Reid's wrists down with one hand and reaching the other toward his cuffs.

Reid stilled, Morgan waited then slowly got off of Reid and then helped him to his feet. The two men found Gideon sitting on the bed watching them. Morgan propped Reid against the wall.

"Gideon I'm going to take your gun and make sure it was purchased legally. If it was I will give it back to you when you leave the safe house." Gideon nodded. "Do you want to press charges against Dr. Reid?" Morgan asked

"No, I understand why he hit me and I don't blame him. I should have told you and Spencer about the gun before we came here but I'm so used to carrying a weapon I don't think about it anymore." Gideon said.

Reid looked at him skeptically, but Morgan nodded in understanding. Morgan put the gun in his jacket pocket and handed Reid his crutches. He then escorted Reid to his room.

"Spencer I need to talk to Agent Darling and have him take the stuff Hale gave you and Gideon's gun to Quantico. I want you to stay here and rest until dinner." Morgan said.

Reid sighed and sat on the bed, while Morgan grabbed the evidence bag and left closing the door behind him. Walking to the kitchen Morgan found Gideon tending to his arm and leg. After calling Darling in and handing over the evidence including the second army knife. Morgan took a seat at the kitchen table across from Gideon.

"Kid's developed quite an arm." Gideon said holding a bag of frozen peas to his leg.

"He did, why didn't you tell me you had a gun?"

"As I said I didn't think about it. After learning David Hale might be responsible for Reid's kidnapping I went out and bought a gun. You should talk to Agent Jenson's supervisor the kid needs more training in stealth."

"I will, I need to call Hotch, do you want me to arrange a trip to the hospital?" Morgan offered standing up.

"No, just some bad bruises, I'm lucky Reid was using his crutches and not his stick."

Morgan raised a slight eyebrow then walked out back to call Hotch. After the call he went back inside to find Gideon sitting on the couch.

"The knife is it yours?"

"Yes I used it in the mountains, Hale saw me use it." Gideon said.

"Hale has given Reid two copies of this knife; he really wants to implicate you in what happened."

"Yeah." Gideon said "I need to rest; I'm not as young as I used to be." He said leaving the room.

Morgan watched him then sat down at the kitchen table and wrote down notes about the case. He made frozen pizza for dinner and notified Gideon, before going into Reid's room. Reid was asleep on the bed huddled under five blankets. Morgan flashed back to the cabin and almost left the room. However knowing Reid needed to eat woke him up and handed him the slices of pizza he had brought.

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asked after Reid had eaten one of the two slices.

"Tired, I shouldn't have hit Gideon." Reid said putting down his pizza.

"He brought a gun with him, and he also had a knife you had cause to attack him." Morgan said.

"No I didn't you had taken the gun and the knife, Gideon was unarmed and I hit him anyway twice. I would have kept going if you hadn't stopped me." Reid admitted quietly.

"I know, I talked to Gideon again he is not going to press charges and he's going to be fine you just bruised him." Morgan said sitting next to Reid on the bed.

Reid surprised him by leaning against him slightly as he finished his food. After he was done Morgan took his plate and stood.

"Do you want more pizza or something else?" Morgan asked.

"No, thank you." Reid said picking up a book.

Reid stayed in his room for the rest of the night; the next morning Reid dressed and showered went into the kitchen so Gideon could use the shower. Morgan had slept on the couch but left after saying goodbye to Reid. Emily who had arrived half an hour before poured Reid a cup of coffee and handed him a plate of eggs and bacon.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked

"Fine. Any word about David Hale?" Reid asked sipping his coffee.

"He transferred his money off shore and withdrew ten thousand in cash. His employer James Dewitt admitted that he ordered Hale to find Rhoades but claims Hale is innocent of his murder. Dewitt has hired two lawyers one to represent him and one to represent Hale. Tony Gilbert doesn't have any new information but he did identify Hale as the man who hired him." Emily said

Before Reid could ask any more questions they heard the bedroom door open. Gideon limped into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He didn't say anything but filled his plate with eggs and bacon and sat down at the table. Reid looked at him but didn't speak and an uneasy silence fell. After the two men were done eating Emily cleared the table.

"Would either of you like to play a game of chess?" Gideon asked.

Reid looked at him then grabbed his crutches and went out back. Emily nodded and Gideon brought out his chess set. An hour passed and Emily went outside to check on Reid. She found him sitting in the middle of the yard cross legged.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Emily asked sitting down next to him.

"Fine, who won?" Reid asked

"Gideon, Reid I know sharing a house with Gideon is hard, it would be even without the Hale situation. Is there anything I can do to make things easier?" she asked putting a hand on his arm.

"Nothing, although I do think hitting him helped relieve some of my pent up anger." Reid said with a slightly sheepish embarrassed expression.

"That does help on occasion." Emily said patting his arm.

They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying the warmth of the sun, the quiet peace of the yard and each other's company before Emily stood and extended her hand

"We should go in, you're still sick." She said

Reid nodded and grabbing his crutches allowed her to help him up. They went inside the house to find Gideon reading in a recliner. Reid looked at him then sat on the couch and started setting up the chess board. Emily sat on the couch and they played after their game Emily went into the kitchen to make lunch and Reid looked at Gideon. Gideon came over and they played in silence, Reid eventually winning.

"You let me win." Reid accused Gideon.

"I don't let people win."

Reid looked at him then gave a slight smile "After you left I played every chess permeation I could think off, so it is possible I finally beat you."

"I am sorry I left without talking to you, you deserved a proper goodbye. "

Reid abruptly stood up knocking the chessboard to the ground and went to his room. Gideon watched him go then sighed and got to work picking up the chess pieces. Emily brought in lunch; sandwiches and fruit. She called Reid but when he didn't come waited half an hour then brought it to his room. Reid answered the door leaning on his stick but didn't speak. He let her in and Emily put the plate and glass of water on the table and left. That night Morgan came over with Garcia, JJ, and Indian takeout. Reid came out of his room looking sleepy and sat on the table. Once they were done Morgan spoke.

"There was nothing nefarious about the letter, envelope or knife Hale left Reid. It simply congratulated Reid on surviving the cabin and had many snide suggestions for how Reid could have done things betters. Hale also said that he doesn't blame Reid for his parents and said he was obviously subservient to Gideon. Hotch and Rossi haven't found out anything about Hale's whereabouts or where he might go."

"I've talked to the police in Clatters there is no physical evidence left behind on Rhoades's body. However the tortures used and the method of execution strongly implies the murderer had a military background." JJ said

"So you have nothing, you know who's responsible but you have no way of proving it behind the camera footage." Reid said bitterly.

"Spencer we know who did this, we have a warrant out for his arrest and with Gideon's testimony, Gilbert's identification and other circumstantial evidence can directly tie him to your kidnapping and William Rhoades's death." Emily said.

Reid laughed bitterly "Well I hope that when he kidnaps me again my foot will have healed." Reid said standing but was prevented from leaving by Garcia grabbing his crutches.

"Reid please trust us, we will catch him and keep you safe." Garcia said.

Morgan's phone rang and he left to answer it. Reid unable to walk without aid slowly sank back down into his chair.

"David Hale burned Gideon's cabin to the ground." Morgan said grimly.

 **A/N Well Hale is getting into his endgame just as Reid and Gideon are slowly reconciling. Please let me know your thoughts or just show your interest by Following/Favoriting.**


	19. Chapter 19

Gideon hung his head and put his hands in his pockets, no one spoke.

Slowly Reid reached out his hand and touched Gideon's arm "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Gideon started slightly but took out his hand and put it over Reid's "Thanks Spencer." He said.

No one else said anything or even moved until Reid removed his hand and Gideon straightened up and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Are they sure it's David Hale?" Emily asked

"Fire fighters are sure it was arson, and a man matching Hale's description was seen on the road heading to the cabin. Prentiss and I will head up there tomorrow morning, Garcia I want you to go over all cameras on the roads leading to the cabin and see if Hale has any friends or family in Washington. " Morgan said

"I've already spoken to several reporters by tomorrow morning David Hale's face will be all over the news. If he's in Washington someone will spot him." JJ said

"I would like to go the cabin." Gideon said "I know those woods and I have many years of experience not only in crime solving but also tracking."

"It's too dangerous; this might be a trap to lure you and Reid out." Morgan immediately shot Gideon down.

"Are Hotch and Rossi coming home?" Garcia asked

"I'm sure they will be, they've had no luck find Hale and the FBI and cops can continue the search on their own." Emily said.

"Gideon you had surveillance cameras at your cabin, where was the footage stored?" Morgan asked

"At a computer in the cabin, that's another reason why I should go." Gideon said

Sensing a fight Reid reached for his crutches "I'm going to bed." Reid said

Garcia stood and helped Reid with his crutches before he left the room. JJ, Morgan, Garcia, and Emily stayed for another half hour with Gideon and Morgan arguing quietly about Gideon's desire to go the cabin, while the women cleaned up. The next morning JJ came over with two additional agents, and was greeted by Morgan who had again spent the night on the couch. The additional Agents took up positions around the house, while JJ went inside. Morgan and JJ set out the breakfast sandwiches and coffee that JJ had brought. Reid came out of his room looking exhausted and sat heavily in his chair.

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asked.

"Fine." Reid said shortly "JJ stop it." Reid said ducking his head to avoid JJ's hand.

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever." JJ said putting a hand on his forehead.

After a few seconds she removed her hand and got out a bottle of aspirin. She shook two pills and handed them to Reid who took them with coffee. The three of them ate breakfast together but Gideon still didn't come out. After breakfast Morgan left and JJ and Reid went outside. Reid lay down in the middle of the yard staring at the sky, while JJ talked to Agent Nelkon who had been stationed in the backyard. After their conversation JJ came over to Reid and lay down next to him.

"I think that cloud looks like a duck." JJ said pointing to one of the few clouds floating overhead.

Reid laughed slightly and shook his head at the childishness of the game, and instead pointed out the different types of clouds and what made them different. After thirty minutes JJ went back inside. Gideon was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee; he had gotten a shower but he looked slightly disheveled and even more exhausted then Reid.

"Gideon I brought coffee and sandwiches." JJ said putting the coffee and food in front of him.

Gideon didn't say anything but simply grabbed the sandwich and started eating it.

"Listen Gideon I just want to say how sorry I am about your cabin, I know how much it meant to you." JJ said after Gideon had finished his food

"Thanks for the food." Gideon said picking up the cup of coffee JJ had handed him and went into the living room.

JJ sighing went and cleaned up the kitchen and headed back outside. She and Reid spent an hour outside before Reid let JJ help him up and they went into the house. In a case of de ja vu Gideon was sitting the same chair from yesterday, exact same position, exact same book. Reid glanced at his room, then at Gideon, then back at his room. Shaking his head Reid dragged himself over to the couch and pulled out the chessboard. He set up the pieces and looked at Gideon but Gideon continued to stare at his book.

Reid glanced up at JJ then at Gideon "Gideon how about a game of chess?"

Gideon started clearly lost in thought; he looked up at Reid and seemed ready to refuse, but then nodded "Sure kid."

Gideon came over to the couch, while JJ pulled out her phone and left to make calls. Gideon and Reid played three games; Gideon winning two of the three. Neither man spoke but both seemed to take comfort from the familiar ritual of the game. JJ came in from the kitchen at the end of the third game.

"Gideon could you help me make lunch?" She asked

"Of course." Gideon said getting to his feet.

Reid put the chess pieces and board away, then using a single crutch dragged himself over to Gideon's chair and started reading the book Gideon had left there. In the kitchen Gideon started making the sauce JJ pointed to.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Gideon asked as he stirred in spices.

"I've on the phone with the press all morning, I only told them about David Hale and that he wanted in connection with kidnapping and murder but they started asking questions. I was able to placate most of the reporters but one did some digging and connected David Hale to his father Richard Hale. Now with your cabin burning down it's only a matter of time before your name is dragged into this."

"Thanks for the warning." Gideon said

JJ looked ready to say more but stopped at the slouch in Gideon's shoulders and the weariness as he stirred. They made the pasta and sauce in silence and then called Reid in. They ate in silence though both JJ and Reid complimented Gideon on his cooking. After lunch both Gideon and Reid went to their rooms, while JJ went back to work. At five thirty Hotch and Rossi came over with bags of takeout, Morgan, Emily, and Garcia arriving soon after. Hotch went and knocked Gideon's door telling him dinner, then went and briefly knocking on Reid's door entered. Reid was once again curled up on the bed but instead of sleeping was reading a novel.

"Hey Reid, we've got dinner. I wanted to see how you're doing?" Hotch said entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

Reid looked up, shut his book and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. "It's odd Hotch after attacking him, and then hearing that his cabin burned down it's driven a lot of my anger away. I still resent him for leaving and I don't think I can ever forgive him but knowing that he's suffered it feels almost karmic." Reid said clearly ashamed at taking even the slightest amount of satisfaction at another person's suffering.

"Reid what you're feeling is natural; Jason's leaving devastated you, his letter must have meant so much to you, then for it to be a trap to almost die because of it even if was fake, even if Gideon had nothing to do with it." Hotch put a hand on Reid's shoulder "Don't be ashamed to be human, embrace it and try to be better."

The two men left the room, Reid helped by Hotch and went to the kitchen. They found Chinese takeout spread over the table. There weren't enough seats so Morgan was perched on a counter and Emily was sitting on a high stool. Gideon followed behind Reid and Hotch and soon everyone was eating.

"I can't recall the number of times we ate Chinese food when Gideon was at the BAU." Aaron said

"Same here, I think he had a two sided coin." Rossi said

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked

"We'll, you know we'd work late hours and we'd need to get dinner. So we'd pull out takeout menus, if we couldn't decide one of us would flip a coin. Jason always seemed to win." Rossi said

"I didn't cheat, I just calculated the odds." Gideon said

After dinner Rossi pulled out a bottle of Scotch and poured everyone a drink. They took them into the living room. Reid and Garcia settled on the sofa, Gideon took his chair, Rossi took the other arm chair, while Hotch, JJ, and Emily brought in chairs from the kitchen. Once everyone was seated and Garcia had put out a plate of cookies did the meeting start.

"The cabin was covered with gasoline, then set alight with Molotov cocktails, and a match book that ignited a trail of gasoline that led to the cabin. We know it was David Hale because he left a message; a bag made of squirrel skin nailed to a tree by an army knife. Inside was a cryptic message we're still working on." Morgan reported

"Is it all gone, can anything be salvaged?" Rossi asked with a compassionate glance at Gideon.

"No, with the amount the gasoline and the cocktails thrown through the windows the cabin went up in two minutes, and it took the fire department seven minutes to get there. All they could do was contain the blaze and keep it from spreading to the forest." Emily said

"What about Gideon's computer or the cameras?" Reid asked

"The computer's toast one of the Molotov Cocktails went straight through the study window. The techs took what remained of the hard drive back to Quantico but I doubt they'll be able to recover anything." Morgan said

"And the cameras?" Hotch asked

We were able to find some on the grounds and couples on the road, the techs are going through it now. So far they've got shots of a ford driving up the cabin and a man in a black ski mask getting out.

Gideon didn't say anything but a drink from his glass.

"I checked all other surveillance cameras I could that led to the cabin. We do have a blurry surveillance picture of Hale, I was able to identify the car but he's probably ditched it by now." Garcia said

"A man at a gas station remembers selling large quantities of gasoline to David Hale but we have no leads as to his current whereabouts beyond what Hale left for us."

"What does the message say?" Gideon finally spoke his liquor untouched.

Morgan passed over a piece of notepaper; Gideon read it, his face was impassive but his former teammates knew whatever the note meant it angered him. After reading the note Gideon stood and went into his room. The members of the team lingered discussing the cryptic note and Hale but eventually everyone left but Emily who was staying the night. The next morning Reid was up before Gideon as usual and after eating breakfast went into the backyard. Emily who was to stay the whole day went over to Gideon's room and knocked on the door. Upon getting no answer she pushed to door open to discover Gideon's bed had not been slept in and Gideon was nowhere to be found.

"Agent Clark, Agent Jenson you were on duty last night did you happen to see anyone approach the house or Jason Gideon leaving?" Emily asked the two Agents who were guarding the front of the house last night.

"Yes Ma'am Mr. Gideon came out and said he was going for a walk. I offered to go with him, but he declined. I sent Agent Clark to follow him, but he quickly lost track of Mr. Gideon so Clark came back. I figured Mr. Gideon would come back on his own." Agent Jenson said

"Mr. Gideon's not a prisoner, and he wasn't carrying anything, I didn't think he'd go off on his own." Agent Clark protested.

Emily dismissed them after a thorough dressing down and called Hotch. After their talk she went to Reid who was again in the backyard.

"Reid, Gideon's gone, I talked to Hotch and for your safety we're going to take you to Quantico until we find him." Emily said.

 **A/N Well Gideon is in the wind along with David Hale. Please let me know your thoughts, criticisms and speculation. Or just show your interest by Following/Favoriting.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hotch shut the door to the conference room "What were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I didn't think it was a secret and I thought Reid might already know." Emily said turning to face Hotch.

"This wasn't your call, if I wanted to inform Reid I would have told him myself." Hotch said

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake." Emily looked around the empty conference room "Where is everyone?"

"I sent Rossi and JJ to talk to Samuel Lannen and Morgan is digging into Richard Hale's past to see if he can find anything that will help us decipher the note."

"Samuel Lennen?"

"An old friend of Jason's he works as a curator at the Smithsonian Museum of Art. Jason made a call to him two hours before he disappeared."

Emily nodded then switched subjects "You think David Hale is getting revenge for both parents?"

"We can't rule it out and so far our primary focus has been on David Hale and his relationship with Gideon and Reid. I think his vendetta may be fueled by more than anger over his mother and the loss of his military career."

"How can I help?" Emily asked

"Look over the note, see if you can make anything of it." Hotch said

Emily sat down and both fell to work, they were interrupted a few minutes later by Section Chief Erin Strauss carrying a newspaper.

"Have either of you seen today's Washington Post?" Strauss demanded dropping the paper on the table.

"No Ma'am." Emily said reaching for the paper, while Hotch looked to Erin for an explanation.

"Danny Concannon wrote an article about every single part of this case and traced every part to James Dewitt even the Davis's plane crash."

"Why would Dewitt want the Davis's dead?" Emily asked skimming through the article

"Miles stole money from Dewitt, however Concannon is very clever, he lays out all the facts but doesn't directly accuse Dewitt of anything." Strauss said

"That won't stop people from believing James Dewitt is behind everything. How do Gideon and Reid fit in?" Hotch said

"Reid is not mentioned by name all Concannon says is that an FBI Agent was kidnapped on Hale's orders by a common street thug. Gideon is the Agent who put Richard Hale's father in prison and can tie Hale and Dewitt to William Rhoades. "

"What do you want us to do?" Hotch asked

"As soon as Agent Jareau returns she'll be handling the press, but I need Gideon and Hale found as soon as possible. Agent Prentiss I want to look into James Dewitt find me any evidence that ties him to the accusations in the article. As soon as Agent Rossi returns I want him and Agent Morgan to work with the joint task force I set up to find Gideon and Hale. Agent Hotchner have you interviewed Dr. Reid yet?"

"No but he would have told us if he knew anything."

"I did ask him at the house if he knew anything about Gideon leaving but Reid shook his head and went to his room to get ready to leave."

"Okay, Agent Hotchner you and I will interview him see if we can get answers."

Straus and Hotch went to Rossi's office. Hotch knocked and then both entered finding Garcia and Reid on the couch two coffee mugs and an untouched plate of food on the coffee table.

"Sir, Ma'am I was working but when I checked on Reid his stomach rumbled so I grabbed him some food and kept him company while he ate." Garcia said hastily getting to her feet.

"It's fine Garcia, has he said anything?" Hotch asked

"No, he's just been drinking coffee and staring off into space." She said

"Thank you Garcia." Hotch said dismissing her

Garcia squeezed Reid's hand, picked up her coffee and left the room. Hotch closed the door behind her and took her place on the couch, while Strauss took Rossi's guest chair.

"Dr. Reid how are you?" Strauss asked after settling herself to face him.

Reid started as if he wasn't aware of her presence and turned to face her.

"Dr. Reid how are you?" Strauss repeated.

"I'm fine." Reid said flatly

"Did Gideon talk to before he left? Do you know where he might have gone?"

"Jason Gideon is not a man who shares things Chief Strauss." Reid said a bit sharply.

"I know it's hard for you to talk about Jason, but Spencer it's vital we find him before David Hale does."

I know that Ma'am but as I said Gideon rarely reveals his plans before he executes them."

"Agent Reid the note Hale left for Gideon after burning down his cabin does that mean anything to you?"

"No, Ma'am I barely remember what it said, I only saw it for a short time."

Both Hotch and Strauss stared at him keenly aware of his Eidetic memory but Reid just stared at Strauss waiting for the obvious callout.

"Is there anything, anything at all you know that might help us find Hale or Gideon?" Strauss asked instead.

"No, Ma'am." Reid said turning his gaze to the door.

Strauss looked at him keen to keep pressing but Hotch stood and after putting a hand on Reid's shoulder walked to the door. He waited in the doorway and Strauss reluctantly stood and followed him. The two walked over to Hotch's office, but before they could enter they saw JJ and Rossi entering the Bullpen. The two hurried over to them.

"All Lannen would say is that Gideon called him for a ride, he picked him up four blocks from the Safe House and dropped him off at Union Station." Rossi said

"And Lannen has no idea where Gideon might be headed?" Hotch asked

"No, and even if he did he won't say." JJ said.

"Agent Jareau I need you to come with me, I have a meeting with Dewitt's lawyer in half an hour and I need your help." Strauss said.

Both women left the bullpen and Hotch escorted Rossi to his office. They both sat down and looked at each other for a few minutes.

"How is Reid?" Rossi asked

"Shut down but not violent, he knows more then he's saying but I doubt Gideon confided in him." Hotch said

"Jason wouldn't leave Reid without a word of explanation but you're right if Reid knew where Gideon was he'd tell us."

"Did Lannen give you anything useful?"

"Maybe, Jason asked him questions about the roads out of town and if the FBI had set up roadblocks in the major roads leading to the forest."

"That makes sense Hale would want to get Jason alone and they both are partial to outdoors."

"Dave Erin wants you and Morgan to meet up the task force and help coordinate the searches focus the areas outside DC. Use the public both Gideon and Hale are public figures now so it will be hard for them to disappear."

Rossi nodded and the two men left the room. Rossi went to collect Morgan, while Hotch checked on Reid then went to the conference room to work with Emily. After an hour of uninterrupted work a crash was heard and both rushed out. They found Reid at the foot of the stairs outside Hotch's office his stick next to him. The pair joined the three Agents already helping Reid to his feet. Reid was led to the chair and the three Agents withdrew at Hotch's discreet dismissal.

"Reid where you trying to go?" Emily asked

Reid rubbed his foot and pointed to his desk.

"Is there something you need?" Hotch asked

Reid licked his lips "I think I know where Gideon and Hale are but I wanted more concrete evidence before I brought it up."

Hotch nodded in understanding "Tell us what you think and we'll verify it."

Reid looked at him "I know it's a bit of a stretch but Ida Hale told us about a small lake she and Richard used to go to. This lake is where Richard proposed and where he killed his first victim. There's a small lake where Gideon used to bird watch when he lived in DC. I've been over the note dozens of times and it mentions a place where truth roosts. The finding of the first victim led to Richard Hale's conviction and bird watching is one of Gideon's greatest passions I think there at that lake."

"This is good, we'll look into it but now you need to go back to Rossi's office and rest. We'll let you know if you're right." Emily said

Reid reluctantly nodded and Hotch slipping an arm around his waist helped him back to Rossi's office. Emily handed him his stick and both left the room. Emily left to meet up with Morgan and Rossi and head over to the forest and coordinate searches near the lake, while Hotch dug into Richard Hale's past. JJ came into the conference room with two leads: A friend of Gideon's lent him his car and a clerk at an army supply store said Gideon came in and bought some camping supplies including an army knife and ammunition. Hotch called Morgan who said that a bird watcher had spotted a man camping in the forest a few miles from Swallow Lake. Hotch ordered Rossi and Morgan to lead a team down to the lake, while Emily and another team scouted the surrounding area. Hotch went to update Reid who was sitting on the couch his stick in his hand. Reid rose to his feet and waited for Hotch to speak.

"We believe we found David Hale and Gideon at Swallow Lake as you deduced. Morgan and Rossi are leading a team there now, while Emily is scouting the surrounding area. Your welcome to join me, Strauss, and JJ in the conference room as we await further news." Hotch said

Reid nodded and both men walked over to the conference room. JJ and Strauss joined them a few minutes later. Garcia was assisting the search parties from her lair. A tense atmosphere filled the air as the four waited for news.

 **A/N Finally this chapter took forever trying to tie all the plot threads together. I swear I didn't plan to end on a cliff hanger it just happened. Final chapter coming soon please please review or show your interest by Following/Favoriting.**


End file.
